Price of Life
by heavenslilagl420
Summary: Gene's alive but how is that possible? Mai was adopted? Who are her real parents? and what is the price that has to be paid? Read & Review please. rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Vision of Death

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller._

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

* * *

Price of Life

1) Vision of Death

The sound of the last bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of the school day. Mai was sitting at her desk when she let out a yawn as she forced one of her arms out to stretch while the other hand covered her mouth.

"Mai, sleeping again in class?" a familiar voice wondered as two girls appeared in front of her standing with bright smiles over Mai's desk.

"Oh, well you know how it goes Michiru," Mai smiled as she grabbed her schoolbag and stood up.

"Then why is it that you're the only one in class who manages to fall asleep?" Keiko wondered putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"It wouldn't be Mai if she didn't fall asleep in English class," Michiru remarked as the three laughed before making their way through the crowded school yard.

"Mai since your boss gave you the day off why don't we go see a movie?" Keiko asked as the three stopped outside the school gate.

"_Even though Naru gave me the day off he'd still call me stupid for not studying."_ "I'm Sorry Keiko but I think I'll take an IOU," Mai sighed.

"Maybe some other time then," Michiru commented as the three friends went their own ways.

Mai soon arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door. Her apartment had one bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room with a big bay window in the center. The living room furniture consisted of a sofa, and two lounge chairs on either side. A coffee table in the center of the arrangement fitted the small room nicely. Across from the sofa sat a 19' TV on top of a small wooden stand. In the kitchen a rectangular sized table was up against the wall with four chairs around three of the sides.

Entering her homely apartment Mai closed the door softly behind her so not to disturb her neighbors. Walking over to the coffee table she placed her schoolbag down. _"I would have liked to have gone to the movies."_ Mai thought as she then let out another sigh again looking down at her schoolbag. Naru's voice sounded in her head _"If you don't take the time to study you'll never regain your lost brain cells."_

"Ah, I've had enough, I'll show him," Mai cried out as she sat down and pulled her books out of her schoolbag. Half an hour later Mai found herself still staring at the same page of her English book. _"I really don't get any of this."_She thought as her eyes started to close and her head slowly made its way to the surface of the coffee table.

* * *

Mai's Dream:

Mai soon opened her eyes and raised her head from her lap as she looked around at the darkness that surrounded her. _"I wonder why I'm here. We're not even on a case right now?"_Mai wondered to herself before getting up to her feet. Mai took a few steps forward as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Mai," a familiar but happy voice sounded. Mai turned around coming face to face with a pair of grey blue eyes.

"Naru, what's going on we're not on a case," Mai stated looking around in thought, hoping her surroundings would change _"and yet here we are."_

"I wanted to tell you something," Dream Naru mentioned with a smile.

_"If only he would smile like that outside my dreams when asking for something."_ "What did u want to tell me Naru?" Mai asked as dream Naru lowered his head.

"Gene, Eugene Davis is my name, not Naru," Dream Naru informed softly.

Mai looked up at Dream Naru with a puzzled expression on her face _"That would explain a lot."_ "So it's Gene then," Mai whispered looking down at her shoes.

"Naru was my identical twin brother. Our parents died in a car accident when we were 9 years old," Gene paused for a minute to catch his breath as he continued. "The Davis's adopted us shortly thereafter. Taking Naru and I, both to their home in England. They took us in when no one else would. The idiot scientist graduated at 15 years old with a PHD. I insisted on coming back to Japan in order to help an old friend with a case," Gene stated taking another breath noticing Mai was deep in thought.

_"Was, Idiot scientist?"_ Mai thoughts became jumbled together as she heard Gene sigh.

"Naru was against me coming back, but eventually accepted it. After several weeks of me being in Japan I was able to help my friend finish their case. I took this opportunity to find out anything I could about our biological parents," Gene indicated as Mai then turned back around and into Gene's sad grey blue eyes.

"Was? Idiot scientist?" Mai asked with her soothing brown eyes.

"I gave Naru the nickname idiot scientist," Gene chuckled giving Mai a smile.

_"Now why didn't I think of that one?" _Mai thought to herself as she put her hand to her chin.

"As for was," Gene hesitated looking into the darkness as Mai once again looked up at Gene "I'm dead," Gene Whispered hoping Mai didn't hear what he just said as he looked back noticing Mai's eyes widen.

_"Oh my god." _Mai let out a low gasp, putting her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound.

To Gene and Mai's surprise they were now standing in the brush next to a road which had only one street lamp. A person soon walked into the lit area around the street lamp as Mai was able to make out the figure. _"That's Gene."_ Mai gasped again realizing she was watching Gene's death. A car that was speeding around the turn did nothing to stop before hitting Gene, sending his body flying in the air before it landed in the center of the road. The car then shifted into reverse before hitting the gas and driving over Gene's body for a second time.

"No," Mai cried out as she moved through the bushes trying to make her way to Gene's non moving body. Gene placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from going any further. Gene then turned her around seeing Mai's tears falling freely down her checks he instantly pulled Mai into a hug letting her tears fall on his shirt.

"It's already happened," Gene remarked with a sad tone.

The opening of a car door brought Mai's attention back to the scene in front of her. Seeing two people now standing over Gene's body as they begun to wrap Gene in a blanket. The two then placed Gene's wrapped body in the truck of the car before they themselves got in the front.

_"Where are they taking Gene?" _Mai cried in her mind as the scene changed to a lake in a secluded area. "I know this place," Mai whispered sadly as she made her way to a tree close to where the car parked.

Gene looked at Mia in surprise at her previous statement, but shook his head at the current situation unfolding in front of them. Mai watched as the two people in the car exited and made their way to the trunk removing Gene's wrapped body. Chanting noises could barely be heard over all the wildlife activity around them. After several moments Gene's wrapped body was sent flying in the air and landing in the pond with a splash.

End Dream 

* * *

Mai soon lifted her head from the coffee table as the tears continued to fall.

"Oh Gene, if only I could have done something," Mai cried softly placing her head in her hands. _"Go to the lake." _A faint women's voice echoed in Mai's mind. Mai's eyes widened as she looked around the room before realizing she was alone.


	2. Voice In The Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller._

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

* * *

Price OF Life

2) Voice in the mind

"That was weird," Mai remarked as she stood and headed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Tear stains ran down both sides of her face, as scenes of Gene's death flashed in her mind bringing fresh tears to her face. The rest of the night Mai cried forcing herself to stay awake, in fear of seeing the image of Gene's death in her dreams again. The morning sun shinned into Mai's bedroom as she lay curled up on her bed starring at the blank wall. Moments later Mai made her way to the bathroom grabbing her school uniform on the way.

Mai had turned the shower on waiting for the water to get warm, she looked at herself in the mirror letting the steam fill the bathroom. Noticing her red puffy eyes, there was no doubt that it was the result of her staying up all night crying. Sighing Mai took her clothes off and got into the warm shower. Ten minutes later Mai was now dressed and blow drying her hair, once again noticing her red puffy eyes.

"_I guess this gives me a chance to try out the eye drops Ayako gave me." _Maithought as she opened the medicine drawer pulling out said eye drops. Putting two drops in each eye, and within minutes the redness and puffiness faded away.

"I should remember to thank Ayako next time I see her," Mai commented as she went out into the living room and gathered her books together shoving them into her school bag.

"_Go to the lake." _The woman's voiced echoed again in Mai's head.

Shaking her head a couple of times, Mai disregarded the voice grabbing her school bag before running out her apartment. The school day went by quickly and Mai soon found herself standing outside the main building that housed the SPR offices.

"_Come on Mai there's a reason your idiot boss never told you of Gene." _Mai thought with a sigh as she walked into the building. Mai opened the door to the SPR offices, and took a quick look around, seeing no one in the common area she closed the door behind her softly.

The common area of the SPR office consisted of several rooms and a long hallway. The first door to the left was the Kitchen to her right was a lounge area where two large sofas', a coffee table, and two lounge chairs resided along with her desk in the back corner. The door closet to her desk belonged to none other than Naru. Down the long hallway resided Lin's office, the bathroom, and the equipment room. Mai then walked over to her desk putting her bag on the far corner, as she rolled her eyes at the two tall stacks of files.

"_Honestly how does he expect me to get smarter when I can't even get a chance to study at work?"_ Mai thought as she made her way to her chair and got to work filing papers. The door to Naru's office flung open startling Mai in her seat.

"Mai, Tea," Naru ordered as he retreated back into his office closing the door behind him. Mai never made eye contact with her boss just a slight nod of her head was all he needed.

Mai soon made her way to the kitchen removing the empty tea kettle from the stove and filling it with water before returning it. She then turned around towards the cabinets and pulled out three tea cups gentle placing them on the tray as she waited for the kettle to whistle.

"_Go to the lake, he needs you."_ The women's voice from earlier cried with sadness.

"_I must be hearing things."_ Mai thought as she heard the kettles whistle sound. Mai finished pouring the tea into the last cup, before placing the kettle on the back burner. Mai then left the kitchen and made her way out into the common area.

"_There's little time left,"_ The women's voiced sounding desperate.

"_There's no time for what?"_ Mai thought as she stopped in the center of the common area. Mai waited for a minute for a response before she took another step forward.

"_To save Gene."_ The women's voice whispered with a low saddened tone. Mai's eyes widened in shock as tear streamed freely down her cheeks much like the night before.

"Crash," the tray Mai was holding and all its contents fell down to the floor with a bang. Both office doors flung open unknown to Mai, as Lin and Naru stood several feet away taking in the scene before them.

"Mai," Naru called to the girl but no response not even a flinch. Mai remained in shock for several minutes before the voice spoke again.

"_They must not know, you have to go on your own,"_ The women's voice stated in Mai's head.

"Mai," Lin cried bringing her back to reality. Mai looked down at the mess in front of her and bent down whipping her tears in the process.

"I'm sorry I'll have this cleaned up in no time," Mai apologized as she gathered the broken pieces.

"Mai," is everything ok?" Lin wondered as he knelt down to help.

Mai paused for a moment before coming up with something to say. "Yeah everything's fine I just tripped," Mai stated as she looked up with a big smile.

Naru stood up against the wall with his arms crossed. "Klutz," He mumbled as the main SPR door flung open.

"Mai it's been awhile," Monk stated as he noticed the mess on the floor. "I didn't know you guys were remodeling," Monk joked as he walked up behind Mai and messed up her hair with his hand.

"Not remodeling just the resident Klutz at work," Naru hissed as he caught an angry glare from Lin.

"No, Naru's right if I hadn't tripped over my own feet this wouldn't have happened," Mai replied as she picked up the tray containing the broken cups before standing. Monk, Lin, and Naru watch Mai retreat into the kitchen with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Is she ok?" Lin asked breaking the silence in the room as the two other men glanced back at the Chinese man.

"That's not like her at all, she would normally be yelling by now," Monk remarked as all eyes in the room turned to Naru.

"Don't look at me like that," Naru snapped as Monk sighed in confusion. Meanwhile in the kitchen Mai was busy cleaning off the tray into the trash can.

"_You have to go tomorrow otherwise it will be too late,"_ The women's voice reappeared freezing Mai in place.

"_I have work tomorrow; I guess I could ask Naru for the day off"_ Mai thought as she grabbed the kettle placing it on the front burner.

"_There's no guessing just tell him your taking off, and if he refuses don't show up,"_ The women remarked.

"_How is this possible, you can read my mind?"_ Mai wondered as she grabbed four cups from the cabinet making sure to include Monk this time round.

"_Yes, I'm telepathic after all,"_ the women announced in a soft yet sweet tone.

"_How do I know I can trust you?"_ Mai asked the voice in her mind.

"_You wouldn't be talking to me with such a calm tone if you thought I wasn't trustworthy."_ The voice responded.

"_She has a point, but how do you know about Gene? And for that matter what can I do?"_ Mai wondered.

"_Of course I make a pretty good point, If you want to know the rest then you have to go to the lake. I'll wait for you there."_ The women's voice indicated as Mai could after a few seconds sense her no more.

"_Well she didn't give me much of a choice on that one,"_ Mai thought as the kettle's whistle brought her back to her task at hand.

"Mai is everything ok with you? First you apologize to Naru after he messed with you and now you're spacing out," Monk asked worriedly.

"Monk I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now," Mai assured with a small smile.

"Well enlighten us Mai," Naru ordered standing in the doorway with Lin at his side.

"Um… Well… You see it's the final exams my home room teacher told us if we do poorly on them he was going to punish us," Mai mumbled. _"Good save Naru 2, Mai 1,"_ She thought.

"Your teacher's right but he shouldn't wait till the finals get here," Naru mentioned with a slit smirk on his face.

"Naru," Monk yelled as Mai just sighed and finished making the tea.

"Mai, why don't you take the weekend off to study?" Lin asked as Monk nodded in agreement.

"Lin," Naru glared.

"Naru, Mai needs to study unless you'd rather have her study at the office," Monk replied as Mai froze once again.

"For once Monk your right, Mai will only get in the way here and I don't want to contribute to her stupidity," Naru chimed in as Lin, Monk and Mai sighed in relief as Naru returned to his office. Mai quickly handed Lin and Monk their tea before slowly making her way to Naru's office.

Mai knocked on Naru's office door not waiting for a response as she balanced the tea cup in one hand and opened the door with the other. Once inside Mai put the tea cup on Naru's desk, and before she could turn to leave Naru glanced up at her as their eyes met.

"Mai you're finished for the day go home and study," Naru ordered as he noticed Mai trying hard not to make eye contact a second time. She nodded in understanding leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"_She really must be worried, to want to study that bad. No that's not right this is_ _Mai after all something must be up." _Naru thought but returned to the newspaper in front of him, not giving anymore thought on the matter.


	3. Heart Unlocked

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller._

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed if not for them; I would have ignored a very big spelling mistake in chapter 2. Thanks again and remember Review Please.

* * *

Price Of Life

3) Heart Unlocked

Mai soon found herself back at her apartment, the remaining light from the setting sun shone through the blinds leaving behind a warm feeling as she entered. Setting her school bag down on the coffee table Mai made her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat (granted it was microwaveable). An hour later Mai found herself sitting on her sofa with a comic book. Feeling her eyes getting heavier Mai put her book down on the coffee table and made her way to her bedroom, pulling out her small suitcase from the closet on her way.

"Well since I somehow managed to get the whole weekend off, I mine as well stay longer," Mai commented as she heaved the small suitcase onto her bed. Half hour later Mai was finally done loading her suitcase, and was trying to close it until she sat on the case and was able to close it then. Looking up for her seat atop of the suitcase Mai glanced over at her clock it was now 2am in the morning.

_"It's about that time."_ Mai thought as she jumped down to the floor moving her suitcase into the hallway before returning and changing into her night gown. The night went by fast for it was a dreamless sleep one which Mai had no problems with; they were the ones she slept well during.

"Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzz," the alarm clock sounded waking Mai from her slumber. Struggling with her comforter to hit the snooze button, she managed to peek her head out and glance at the time.

"It's now or never," Mai groaned as she stumbled to the bathroom taking her change of clothes with her. After ten minutes the bathroom door opened and Mai exited as she was now wearing a jean skirt, brown tank top, and a green quarter sleeve jacket. Mai grabbed her suitcase and headed to the station making sure to lock her apartment door behind her. Mai's destination was Kyoto.

Once on the train Mai recapped the prior day's events. When she broke the tea cups the look in Naru's eyes when he called her a Klutz. The way Lin worried for her when he knelt down to help her clean up the mess. _"I can't believe that Idiot scientist, but Lin sounded genuinely worried." _Mai sighed as she looked out the window it had already been three hours since she boarded the train. Soon after Mai arrived at Kyoto station she headed for the safest hotel in the area. After getting settled down in her room she left the hotel for her next stop before the lake, food.

_"I don't know why but for some reason it feels like I've been in Kyoto before, but I don't ever recall coming here." _Mai thought as she finished her meat on a stick throwing away the stick and its wrappings. Half hour later the sun began to set as Mai finally arrived at the lake.

"This is it," Mai cried as tears threatened to escape her eyes as she took in the sites around the lake.

"It's about time," a women's voice sounded from behind Mai startling the school girl.

_"I know this voice. It's the same as the one in my head. It's not in my head right now she's really here," _Mai thought as she turned around seeing two female figures standing under a tree ten feet away from her.

The taller female had long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail (still long enough to reach down to her lower back), except the strands and her bangs on the sides of her face and forehead that weren't long enough. The shorter female had jet black hair with purple highlights. The back of her head was almost a buzz cut, while the top and sides came down to just below her shoulders. Both females had small petite frames with more accents on the womanly curves of their bodies.

"Uh…umm.. You're the one I keep hearing in my head," Mai blurted out as the shorter female laughed.

"Yes that would be correct," the taller female assured. "My name is Kana Mori," the women introduced herself giving a slight bow before glancing at her companion.

"My name is Yun Lin," the shorter girl introduced also giving a slight bow. "There is no need for you to introduce yourself Mai Taniyama," Yun announced as Mai's eyes widened in shock at the girl knowing her name.

"We have our resources," Kana chimed in with a soothing smile. The three girls then stood starring at each other for several minutes before Kana broke the silence again "Now down to business," Kana motioned over to the lake. Mai turned her attention over to the lake as Kana and Yun took their place on either side of Mai.

"What…. what can I Do?" Mai hesitated for a moment as she glanced at both of the girls.

"Yun will break the seal that's keeping Gene in his dormant state, while," Kana paused giving Yun a worried look. " Mai we need you to revive him," Kan finished as Mai looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mai asked as she glanced back at the lake before everything went black.

* * *

Mai's Dream

Mai opened her eyes no longer standing by Kana and Yun over by the lake, but now in the woods fifty feet away.

"Oh great not again, I need to help Gene," Mai mumbled as a ghostly figure taking human form appeared before Mai. _"Man why does this only happen to me."_ Mai thought.

"Once the seal is removed, you have to give him life but at a price. For bringing someone back to life is a big taboo in the spirit world," the voice neither man nor women stated.

_"Shesh, straight to the point."_ "How do I revive him?" Mai questioned as she lowered her head and watched her hands clench to her skirt.

"Have you ever wondered why spirits are always targeting you?" the voice asked as Mai nodded in return. "It's because you have the ability to make them breath again," the voice announced as Mai shot the figure a glance in shock.

_"Oh my god,"_ Mai thought as her breathing became heavier almost as she was gasping for air. After taking a few minutes Mai's breathing returned to normal. "What is the price for breaking this taboo?" Mai asked with a determined glare.

The figure ignored Mai's last question as its attention was now on Yun and Kana. "As we speak your friend is breaking the seal on Gene," the voice indicated as they watched Yun and Kana remove the blanket that was wrapped around Gene's body. Further back Mai's body lay motionless unresponsive even to the cold night's wind. Gene's body looked well preserved, if Mai didn't know any better she would have thought he was just sleeping.

"He's finally here," the voice pointed out as Gene's spirit appeared a few feet away from Mai's limp body.

"What do I need to do?" Mai asked as the ghostly figure moved closer and finally put its dark hand on Mai's chest.

"Ah," Mai cried in a low painful tone as she placed her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries.

"I just unlocked your heart you should be able to save him now," the voice announced as he motioned her over to Gene's spirit.

Mai left the wooded area and took a few steps forward before glancing back, just as the ghostly figure vanished. Clenching her hands over her heart hoping to ease the pain, as she glanced back towards Gene's spirit.

"Gene," Mai whispered as she got within a few feet of his spirit. Gene glanced over at Mai who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Mai," Gene cried taking hold of her waist and putting her arm around his shoulder for support. Mai glanced up at Gene as their eyes met. Gene's grey blue eyes were filled with sadness and confusion, while Mai's brown eyes were filled with pain and hope.

"Gene it's about time you returned to Naru," Mai whispered in pain as she removed her arm from his shoulder and was standing on her own now. Mai winced in pain as Gene grabbed hold of her hands, and tried not to show that he was scared for her.

"Mai, what are you going to do?" Gene asked as he gave Mai a puzzled look.

"Save you," Mai mumbled as she moved closer to Gene before kissing him gentle on the lips. Both Mai and Gene begun to glow in a blue light, as Gene's eyes widened as he began to disappear.

"Mai," Gene whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek as he watched Mai fall in pain before he completely vanished.

End Dream

* * *


	4. Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized _

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story so far. I'm working hard on getting the chapters up as soon as I can. As always R&R.

* * *

Price OF Life

4) Promises

* * *

SPR:

The door to the SPR office slowly opened as Lin and Naru entered, taking their long coats off and hanging them up on the coat rack.

"Naru it's Monday, any word on Mai?" Lin wondered as Naru glared at the Chinese man before grabbing the map from the coffee table and slamming the door to his office behind him. _"It's been two days and no one has seen or heard from Mai and all he thinks about is finding Gene,"_ Lin sighed as he turned to look at Mai's empty desk. _"Mai you need to come in today, I don't know how much more I can take of Naru without his tea,"_ Lin smirked as he entered his office.

End SPR:

* * *

Mai winced in pain moving her hands from the sides of her body to her chest. Upon opening her eyes she was shocked to find herself in a hospital room, lying on a bed. Mai then noticed the I.V. that was going into her arm along with other wires coming out from different parts of her body.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," a steady beeping noise caught Mai's attention. "Oh that's just great I'm plugged into a heart monitor, Ayako and Monk are going to flip if they find out about this." Mai sighed while scanning the room. Mai's hospital bed was centered in the middle of the room, and to her left her own private bathroom and privacy door. On the far wall of the room to her right a big bay window and under the window a long sofa that looked as if it had been slept on.

"I know Madoka I'll make an appearance tonight," Kana hissed hanging up her phone before entering Mai's room. Mai glanced over at the slow opening door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh Mai your finally awake," Kana noticed as she sat done on the edge of the bed.

"Kana how did I end up here?" Mai asked as she sat up propping a pillow behind her.

"You had passed out at the lake, and Yun called a medevac helicopter to bring you to a private hospital here in Tokyo," Kana informed as Mai sighed.

"Gene," Mai gasped out almost falling off the hospital bed. "Is he ok?" Mai asked as Kana looked at her with a smile and a nod as Mai calmed herself down with a sigh of relief.

"Gees, you would think these nurses would be a little nicer considering I'm a patient here," Gene's voice mumbled as he and Yun entered the room as Kana and Mai laughed.

"Mai you're awake," Yun announced as she ran to Mai's bedside giving the girl a hug. Gene shot his eyes over to the hospital bed where he saw Mai and Yun hugging. Looking at the way Gene was watching Mai, Kana stood up from her seat on the bed and pulled on Yun's arm ushering her to the door.

"Mai the doctor stated that once you were awake you could leave," Kana indicated as she and Yun left the room closing the door behind them.

The room was silent for several minutes neither knowing what to say to the other, until Gene broke the silence. "Mai I wanted to thank you for everything," Gene stated as he put his hand on top of hers causing Mai to flush a light pink color.

"Gene you don't have to thank me I'm just glad I was able to help," Mai assured with a smile as Gene smiled back.

"Which brings me to my next question, how?" Gene wondered as Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how either, but I felt something when I kissed you," Mai whispered as she turned even redder.

"It might have something to do with the blue light that happened to engulf us both," Gene indicated as Mai nodded.

"That's another possibility," She mentioned as her hand rested on her chin thinking.

"Mai I know that look, something else happened to you while in that dream before you saw me didn't it?" Gene asked as Mai looked at him with her eyes wide open in shock. "Bingo," Gene laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair you couldn't have known that, you said that just to see my reaction," Mai exclaimed as Gene laughed.

"Well it worked," Gene replied teasingly as Mai just sighed.

"There was this ghostly figure that appeared before me, I couldn't make out if it was male or female but it was kind of creepy," Mai paused to catch her breath. "It then put its hand on my chest and told me that my heart was now unlocked and I would be able to save you," Mai concluded leaving out the whole breaking a taboo speech and the price she would have to pay for breaking it (she didn't think Gene needed to know that information or if he did he'd be mad at her).

"If that's the case Mai, In the future I'd avoid any other creepy ghosts in your dreams. I'm not going to be their anymore to help you out," Gene indicated as Mai then realized that she wouldn't see Gene in her dreams anymore.

_"How am I going to get through my dreams now?"_ Mai wondered to herself as she turned her gaze to look out the window. Mai then noticed a black feather falling, swaying back and forth with the wind as it vanished.

"Mai you sure your well enough to leave?" Gene asked worriedly as Mai turned back to face Gene and nodded with a smile.

"Gene can we keep my involvement with your return a secret?" Mai asked as Gene gave her a puzzling look. "I don't want to be on the receiving end of Naru's fury if he finds out that I even know you, or knew you were alive, or that you were even in my dreams for that matter," Mai added as Gene sighed.

_"Idiot scientist." _"I understand," Gene nodded. "If it makes you feel better your secrets safe with me, and I'll make sure to let Kana and Yun know as well," Gene assured as Mai smiled in return.

The door opened seconds later as several nurse's swarmed in and begun removing the IV and heart monitors along with anything else hooked up to Mai. An hour later as it was now 11 am, Mai was finally discharged from the hospital. Mai met up with Yun, Kana, and Gene in the main lobby of the hospital.

_"Mai, Gene spoke to us and we promise to keep quiet,"_ Kana mentioned in Mai's head as Mai smiled up at Kana.

"For the time being it looks like where going to have to be strangers," Yun interrupted their moment as Mai quickly glance over at Yun with a not so surprised look on her face.

"Will I ever see you all again?" Mai asked as silence engulfed the lobby of the hospital for a minute before Kana, Yun, and Gene burst out laughing.

"Mai you worry too much," Yun indicated as she put a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder.

"It will be sooner than you think," Kana winked as Mai smiled in return watching the two females exit through the main lobby doors.

"Mai it might be a little longer for me to show myself," Gene informed as he looked down still in his hospital gown. "I hope they don't plan on keeping me here to long," Gene mumbled as Mai nodded in understanding as a slight giggle escaped from her mouth.

_"I didn't think it was going to be so soon anyway,"_ Mai thought "I'm just glad you're getting better now," Mai indicated as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well then until next time," Gene stated as he pulled Mai into his arms for a hug. The two stayed like that for several minutes before Mai made her way to the exit.

"Be safe Mai," Gene called out after her as Mai turned and gave him a reassuring smile before she exited the hospital.


	5. Mai’s Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

I originally had this chapter and chapter 4 as one, but it would have been to long so I made it into two chapters. This chapter is still a little long though. R&R.

* * *

Price OF Life

5) Mai's Guardians

Grabbing some food after leaving the hospital, Mai decided it was a good idea to freshen up a bit before going in to work. Making up her mind Mai was on her way home to her apartment, which was only a 15 minute walk from where she was currently at. Mai took her keys from her jacket pocket and unlocked her apartment door and entered closing the door behind her. Mai placed her keys down on the coffee table before she made her way into the bathroom. While waiting for the shower to warm up Mai removed all her clothes except for her bra and underwear. She brushed her teeth and looked up in the mirror and noticed something in the mirror that was on her chest above her left breast.

"What's this?" Mai wondered as she slid her hand across the set of black wings that resemble those of angel's wings.

Mai took a closer look at the tattoo and on one of the wings she noticed it was missing a feather. _"This can't be good,"_ Mai thought as she removed her undergarments before entering the shower. An hour later found Mai bent over catching her breath outside the main building that housed the SPR offices. Standing back up Mai fixed her wrinkled tan Capri pants, before moving to straighten out her black and pink splattered t-shirt. After fixing herself up Mai made her way into the building and up to the second floor hallway to the SPR office door. Mai opened the door and entered the office and before she could even take another step she was greeted by Monk.

"Mai it's been awhile," Monk cried before Mai could even close the door behind her she was pulled into a death hug.

"Monk I can't breathe," Mai gasped as Monk let go getting smacked upside the head by Ayako.

"Aww, Ayako what you go an do that for," Monk asked as he rubbed the side of his head where Ayako had smacked him.

"Mai hasn't even been in the room for a second and you go and molest her," Ayako hissed as the two continued their quarreling into the kitchen as Mai shook her head.

"_Those two are hopeless," _Mai thought as she turned to the rest of the SPR irregulars sitting on the sofas.

"Hey Mai," Yasuhara welcomed motioning for her to take a seat next to him on the sofa. Mai smiled and took Yasuhara up on his offer and sat down next to him. Glancing up at the sofa across from her Mai noticed John and Masako relaxing.

"How are you John, Masako?" Mai asked as the two stared back at her.

"Very well Mai," Masako assured with her kimono sleeve to her mouth.

"Doing good Mai and you?" John asked with a smile but was interrupted by Naru's office door opening. Lin, Naru, and Madoka exited into the common area before Madoka noticed Mai sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, hello Mai you must have just arrived," Madoka stated with a smile as Lin and Naru finally noticed the young assistant sitting next to Yasuhara.

"It's good to see you again Madoka," Mai replied as she stood. "I'll go make some tea now," Mai added as she disappeared into the kitchen as Monk and Ayako exited into the common area.

"From what Lin has told me Mai's been acting weird but she seems fine to me," Madoka reassured as she took a seat next to Yasuhara.

"You weren't here on Friday," Monk indicated as Naru sat down in the lounge chair nearest the window and Lin retreated into his office down the hall. The conversation was soon interrupted by the opening of the SPR office's main door. Mai was entering the common area with a tray of tea cups, when she noticed two familiar females enter. Their view of the people on the couch was blocked by the door.

"_Yun, Kana what are they doing here?"_ Mai wondered to herself as Kana looked over at Mai and winked.

"_They have no idea that we've already met"_ Kana informed in Mai's head as she and Yun came out from behind the door closing it behind them. Naru the workaholic that he was didn't even look up from the papers in front of him.

"Yun, Kana welcome," Madoka smiled as she stood hearing Naru groan at the mention of their visitor's names.

"It's good to see you Big Sis," Kana replied as it finally hit Mai.

"_Kana Mori, Madoka Mori why didn't I put it together in the hospital,"_ Mai cried to herself as Kana let out a soft laugh at Mai's thought.

"I see you haven't changed much," Yun stated as she leaned on the edge of the lounge chair Naru was sitting in causing Masako to glare her down.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Yun?" Naru snapped as Lin then appeared from down the hallway.

"Koujo," Yun shouted in Naru's ear as she ran over to the Chinese man as the two hugged.

"_That girl did that on purpose she hasn't changed at all,"_ Naru thought rubbing the sides of his forehead.

"Now that's not something you see every day," Ayako smirked at Lin.

"_Now why didn't I put that one together as well Lin is Yun's older brother,"_ Mai thought as she placed the tray down on the coffee table before handing the cups out.

"Madoka who are our guest's?" John wondered as Yun joined Kana at Madoka's side.

"We have Kana Mori my younger sister, and Yun Lin; Lin's younger sister," Madoka introduced as the two girls bowed.

"Wow, I never would of thought that Lin had a younger sister after that one case at the church," Monk whispered in Mai's ear as she let out a soft giggle before the two received glares from Naru.

"Madoka is their visit social or business?" Naru asked with an angry tone as Madoka smiled.

"It's not a visit at all, they've both been transferred here," Madoka indicated as Naru shot her an icy glare.

"We don't need them we already have a medium and a onmyoji," Naru hissed as the rest of SPR irregulars looked over at Yun and Kana.

"I wonder which is which?" Monk whispered to Mai again as she just looked at Kana and Yun.

"You don't have any say in the matter Naru, they're here to observe," Madoka indicated as Naru's eyes widened.

"Naru doesn't need any more observers he already has Lin," Masako announced with her kimono sleeve to her mouth as everyone looked at the young medium.

"No one said we were here to observe Naru as you call him," Yun hissed glaring over at Masako catching Lin, Naru, and Mai's attention.

"_I have a feeling I know the answer to this one, but hey why not."_ Mai thought as she shrugged her shoulders. "Who are you here to observe then?" Mai wondered as Naru look at Madoka and back over at Mai.

"What is your gut telling you Mai?" Kana asked with a smile as everyone turned their attention to Mai.

Mai sighed and remained silent for a moment but before Naru could interrupt Mai Spoke. "Me," Mai replied as she took a seat in the unoccupied lounge chair across from Naru.

"That's correct, Your good Mai," Yun chimed in as she sat on the arm of the lounge chair Mai was sitting in as Kana sat on the other arm.

"Looks like things at SPR are going to become more interesting," Yasuhara remarked as everyone except Lin and Naru laughed.

"Madoka are they taking FULL responsibility for Mai?" Naru snapped as he glared at his teacher.

"If you mean not only observing her but taking on the roll of her guardians like Lin has for you. Then that's completely up to Mai," Madoka announced as she turned her attention to Mai who looked deep in thought.

"_I still don't understand what's going on."_ Mai thought worriedly.

"_Mai would you like for Yun and I to become your legal guardians?"_ Kana's voice echoed in her head.

"_Having Yun and Kana as my legal guardians will have its perks. That would mean I wouldn't have to go to Naru anymore for him to sign my tests or any permission forms for school,"_ Mai thought as she looked up at Kana as the girl laughed a little before Mai smiled in approval.

"_Is that the only reason your accepting,"_ Kana's voice echoed once again as Mai could her the confusion in her tone.

"_No,"_ Mai quickly thought putting Kana at ease.

"Good then it's settled," Kana announced out loud as Yun gave Kana a glance before pouncing on Mai.

"Wait a minute we haven't even discussed the issue," Ayako cried as she glanced over at Naru starring at his papers.

"We've already come to a conclusion," Kana stated as she grabbed the Miko's attention with her comment.

"This issue is between the three of us," Yun hissed at anyone else wanting to get in the middle.

"Kana, Yun calm down this is not a fighting arena," Naru stated as Yun and Kana sat back down on the arms of the lounge chair.

"_There all fighting because of me."_ Mai thought as tears freely fell down her check. Kana had listened to her thought and glanced down at Mai, noticing her in tears she knelt down on the floor next to Mai.

"Mai that's not true come on now," Kana reassured out loud. Naru and the others sat straight up in their seats at Kana's soothing words.

"Kana," Naru ordered as Kana gave him a glance.

"_She's scared Noll. She's worried that having already accepted us as her guardians the others will hate her,"_ Kana spoke in Naru's mind. Naru let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before returning to his papers.

"What's with the story between the lines here?" Monk questioned

"For Mai's sake I'll explain," Naru paused as Mai cleared away her tears and gave Naru a slight nod (she knows already but for the sake of everyone else why not). "Kana's not only a Medium, she also happens to have telepathy," Naru concluded as everyone sighed in understanding.

"So that would mean Yun is the onmyoji," Monk whispered putting his hand to his chin.

"So that's how they've already discussed the issue," Ayako mumbled as Mai lowered her head looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Mai are you sure?" Lin asked as Yun was now knelt down on Mai's other side.

"_I don't want them to think poorly of me because I've already rejected their offers to be my guardians,"_ Mai thought.

"Mai no one's going to think poorly of you and if they do we'll just sick Yun on them," Kana replied in a stern yet soothing tone as Yun nodded in agreement.

Masako stood up and made her way over to where Mai sat in the lounge chair. Before anyone could stop the younger medium, Masako had already slapped Mai across the face. Mai glanced up at Masako in shock as her hand cradled the side of her face where Masako had smacked

"Idiot," Masako cried with her sleeve to her mouth.

"Masako," Monk yelled at the young medium in disbelief

"No Monk, Masako's right I deserved it," Mai announced as Masako knelt down in front of Mai as their eyes met.

"Mai even though we haven't always gotten along fighting like sisters almost all the time, nothing's going to change that. I can speak for everyone else here except maybe Naru and Lin when I say; Family is Family no matter if it's blood, legal guardians, or as we are now co-workers. We're a Family none the less," Masako concluded as everyone except Naru and Lin nodded in response.

"You don't know how happy this makes me," Mai whispered as she was suddenly lost at the bottom of a group hug excluding Lin and Naru of course. Moments later everyone gave Mai space to breath as Naru was now standing at Lin's side. Both men had slight smiles on their faces, but that didn't last very long for their expressionless faces returned. Naru went over to Mai's side handing her his handkerchief to dry her tears.

"Mai," Lin called as Mai turned to the Chinese man.

"Oh Lin I'm sorry I forgot to give you an answer," Mai apologized as Lin just stood waiting for a reply. "I'm sure," Mai announced as Lin nodded in understanding.

* * *

**AN: I just want to get an idea of what you all think of the story thus far? Whether you like it or not let me know. What do you think will happen with Mai's NEW tattoo? How will Naru react to seeing Gene alive? **

**As Always Review Please or their might not be another chapter!! (I'm just kidding but it would be nice for some reviews) **


	6. Lakefront Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

* * *

Price OF Life

6) Lakefront Mansion

A month had passed since Mai saved Gene's life, and inherited two outgoing guardians. The three girls had moved into a small house just outside the city, but still close enough for Mai to remain at the same school. The house had 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, a large kitchen, Dining room, Living room, study, and a one car garage.

"Mai, time to wake up. We wouldn't want you to be late for school," Yun announced as she entered the school girls room.

"Five more minutes," Mai mumbled half asleep.

_'Sorry Mai you leave me no other choice'_ Yun thought with a mischievous grin. "Naru what are you doing here?" Yun gasped in surprise as Naru was actually standing before her in the doorway to Mai's bedroom.

"Yun, you're not going to get me with that lame excuse again," Mai yawned as she rolled over pulling her comforter fully over her head.

"Umm… Mai," Yun hesitated as Mai let out an angry groan.

Sighing in frustration Naru slowly walked to Mai's bedside. "Does she always us me as an excuse to get you out of bed, Mai?" Naru whispered questionably as Mai jumped into a sitting position at the sound of Naru's voice.

"I tried to warn you," Yun laughed causing Mai to send her a half sleepy glare, before looking up at Naru from where she sat on her bed.

"Naru what are you doing here?" Mai asked as a small blush appeared on her face when she realized Naru was in her room.

"We have a case now get up," Naru ordered leaving Mai's bedside and heading for the door. "Kana will take you to the office, you have half an hour and don't be late," Naru informed agitated (this was Mai after all).

_'I guess this means no school today,'_ Mai thought as she watched Naru leave her room.

After watching Naru leave the room, Mai jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Yun grabbed a large suit case from the hall closet and begun to gather Kana's and her own clothes, before returning to Mai's room to do the same. It only took Mai less than ten minutes in the bathroom before she emerged; she was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" Yun asked as she dragged the large over stuffed suit case behind her down the hall.

"Ready," Mai replied as the two made their way down the stairs to where Kana awaited them at the front door. Yun loaded the suitcase into the back of Kana's new 2009 SUV (black Honda Pilot) before sitting in the front passenger seat, as Mai jumped in the back seat with Kana in the driver's seat. In no time Kana managed to park the SUV in the parking lot next to the SPR van, the three exited out of the SUV and ran into the main building. Soon the three girls burst into the SPR office with seconds to spare.

"See Mai I told you we'd make it on time," Kana remarked as she sat down on the sofa to catch her breath.

"I told you not to be late, not out of breath," Naru scolded as he stood in his office doorway leaning on the door frame with his arms folded.

"Naru give it a rest we're here aren't we?" Yun hissed as she also sat down to catch her breath next to Kana.

"Mai," Naru was interrupted before he could even finish.

"I know, I know, tea right," Mai responded making her way into the kitchen.

"Naru who's the client," Kana asked breaking the silence of the room.

Naru grabbed the file from his desk and handed it over to Kana. Kana then opened the file as her eyes widened in shock.

"Naru what kind of joke is this?" Yun asked in annoyance as she glanced at the file in Kana's hands.

"You should be asking that question to Madoka. She's the one who asked us to help this client," Naru informed slightly irritated as he sat in the lounge chair closest to the window.

"This is a missing person's file from the Kyoto PD (police department)," Kana announced "Are the police the clients or the missing person's family?" Kana questioned looking over the file before her.

Moments later Mai returned to the common area with a tray holding 5 tea cups. Placing the tray on the coffee table before handing the cups out to Naru, Kana, and Yun, and Lin who took his tea and vanished back to his office. Once Mai sat down with her tea the main SPR door burst open for a second time that morning.

"Madoka," Mai chimed at her friend's arrival as she noticed two other males standing behind her at the main door to the SPR office. Kana and Yun gave Madoka a glance before turning back to their tea. Naru sat with his arms crossed glaring at Madoka from across the room where he sat.

"It's good to see you again Mai," Madoka assured as she motioned for her quests to take a seat.

"I'll go make more tea," Mai announced as she entered the kitchen again.

Madoka and her two guests took their seats on the sofa opposite Kana and Yun. The three where now comfortable and where about to start with their introduction when Mai returned with more tea. Lin had also entered the common area with his laptop in hand taking a seat next to Yun. Mai grabbed her laptop that was a gift from Kana and Yun before taking her seat opposite Naru.

"Madoka," Naru stated glaring icily at his teacher to begin.

"Ah yes, well we've been hired by Mr. Kato who's young daughter Nori Kato has gone missing vanished if you will," Madoka paused and glanced at the other end of the sofa at the grey haired man indicating to everyone that he is Mr. Kato. "Detective Ito from the Kyoto Pd is the one in charge of this case," Madoka added looking at the middle aged man sitting next to her.

"Detective Ito what are the details of the case?" Naru asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"We had received a call about a missing person at the Kato mansion about 3 days ago. The person in question Mr. Kato's 15 year old daughter Nori. While doing our initial investigation of the Kato mansion, several of the officers stated that they had seen ghosts walking around," Detective Ito paused as Mai and Lin typed away at their laptops. "One of our officers mentioned seeing a ghost in the foyer covered in blood and when he tried to approach it, the ghost disappeared leaving behind a pool of blood. There have also been reports of objects being moved around as well," Detective Ito concluded as Mai look up from her lap top and stole a glance at Naru who was tapping his fingers on the arm of the lounge chair.

_'It seems like Naru is getting interested,"_ Mai thought as she brought her attention back to her laptop.

"Mr. Kato, can you recall the events that happened the night your daughter went missing?" Naru asked in a wavering tone. Mai just rolled her eyes at her boss's rudeness and glanced over at Kana and Yun.

_'I can't believe Naru, always getting huffy with clients,'_ Mai sighed as Kana winked at her thought in understanding. The two then turned their attention back on the client when Naru glared in their direction.

"That night was like any other night I suppose; it wasn't until after dinner that I realized something wasn't right with Nori. She had become very pale and disoriented with her surroundings," Mr. Kato announced as Naru nodded waiting for the elderly man to continue. "Later that night I was in my study when Nori came in not even acknowledging my presence in the room before banging on the walls. She had cursed a couple of times which is not like her in the least, and whispered something about finding something before someone else found it. I tried to approach her but she just glared at me. (Her eyes dark with fury her voice more masculine) before she stormed out of the study. That was the last time I saw her," Mr. Kato assured as he lowered his head sadly.

"Madoka you know what to do," Naru stated as he then glanced over at the two men sitting beside her. "We will assist Detective Ito in this case, but we will need to stay at the mansion is that alright with you Detective?" Naru asked angrily as the Detective nodded in approval. "Good, Mr. Kato we are going to need a room as a base of operation and 4 personal rooms for my team," Naru indicated as Mr. Kato slightly nodded.

"I will make the necessary arrangements as you requested, when should we expect you?" Mr. Kato wondered.

"Tomorrow noon you can leave the directions with my assistant Mai," Naru replied as the two gentlemen stood along with Naru, Madoka, and Mai.

Mr. Kato wrote the directions on a small piece of paper before handing it to Mai. The two men then bowed (as Mai did the same in return) to the group before taking their leave. The office had fallen silent after the two men exited except for the sound of fingers against a keyboard. Naru had soon returned to barking out orders.

"Madoka take Yasuhara with you and find out anything about the house and the grounds," Naru ordered as Madoka was making her call to Yasuhara on her cell phone.

"Mai, Yun, Kana I want you three to call the others and inform them to meet us here at 7 in the morning," Naru indicated as Mai had already started to dial Monk's number on the office phone at her desk. Yun went into Lin's office and used his phone to call Masako, while Kana used her cell phone to call Ayako. Mai had finished her call to Monk and was now calling John to notify him of the new case.

"Lin," Naru called to the Chinese man who nodded in return as if he knew what Naru wanted him to do.

"Alright John I'll let Naru know," Mai assured as she hung up the phone.

"Naru, John said that he has something in the morning but will be done by 9 am, if we can have someone pick him up at the orphanage," Mai indicated as Naru nodded in response.

The next day to everyone's surprise Yun, Mai, and Kana were actually on time for once.

"What excuse did you use this time, Yun?" Monk whispered in the girl's ear as she glanced at the Monk.

"It's a secret," Yun replied giving Naru a sideways glance before joining Mai in the kitchen.

The two girls soon returned with the tea as Naru began with the morning meeting, which consisted of handing out directions and seating arrangements. It was settled with Naru and Lin in the SPR van, while Yun, Masako, Ayako and Mai where with Kana in the SUV. Monk was to wait around for John at the orphanage then head out.

"Yun, Kana, and Ayako you three load the SUV with everyone's suitcases," Naru ordered. "Masako take these files down to Lin at the van, and Mai help Monk and I carry the equipment down," Naru concluded as everyone went about their duties. An hour later the two cars were making their way cross country to Kyoto.

"Remind me later when we arrive to ring Naru's neck for making us drive instead of taking the train," Kana mentioned as the car was engulfed with laughter. Unknown to Kana, Naru had instructed Lin to install a two way radio device in both of the vehicles. Sure it would make it easier to communicate between the two vehicles, but when the owner of one of the vehicles is unaware it had been installed it's a different story.

"Ring, Ring, Ring," Mai looked down at her phone that Naru had given her after their last case with a not so surprised look on her face.

"What are our favorite Narcissists ears burning or something?" Mai announced as everyone except Kana turned to Mai who was now perched up in her seat in the very back of the SUV. "Hello," Mai answered with a smile.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that Mai," Naru hissed as Mai moved the phone away from her ear.

"Well it's the truth isn't it Naru… wait a minute how'd you know I called you that I hadn't picked up the phone yet?" Mai blurted out in shock.

"Lin installed a two way radio in both the vehicles," Naru sighed as Mai's eyes widened.

"When was Lin able to install a two way radio?" Mai wondered as she glanced into the rear view mirror.

"What!" Kana shouted as she took her eyes off the road to look back at Mai with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Kana watch the road," Ayako yelled as Kana swerved back into her lane causing Mai to hit her head on the window with a thud.

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the back of the seat to check on Mai.

"Ahh, I'm fine Ayako," Mai whimpered as she sat back up and rubbed her head where it had met the window before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Mai," Naru shouted causing Mai to once again move the phone from her ear.

"I'm fine so stop yelling," Mai stated as she could just see Naru glare into the phone at her.

"Mai tell Kana to concentrate on driving," Naru ordered before the line went dead.

"What did he say?" Yun asked as she turned to look at Mai.

"He just said for Kana to concentrate on driving," Mai announced as the SUV went silent but not before Kana turned up the volume on the stereo.

_'Oh boy is Naru going to get it when we arrive,_' Mai thought as she glanced once again at the rear view mirror at Kana.

_'You better believe it,'_ Kana replied in Mai's head apologetically with a hint of anger.

Several hours later the two vehicles arrived at a gated driveway surrounded by trees. Making their way up the long drive way, the girls all had their mouths wide open in amazement at the size of the mansion before them. Pulling up behind the van as it stopped the occupants of both vehicles got out."Lin next time you're ordered to install something in my SUV ask first," Kana hissed as Lin said nothing. Lin joined Naru who was now talking with Detective Ito and Mr. Kato at the main entrance of the mansion. Mai glanced around at her surrounding before she noticed the lake to the left of the Mansion and its well kept garden.

"Mai," Naru called with no response from the young assistant as the rest of SPR (excluding Monk and John who have yet to arrive) looked at Mai.

_'This is the same lake that Gene had been thrown into,'_ Mai thought as memories of that day flashed before her eyes. A soft hand on her shoulder brought Mai back to reality.

"Mai, Naru's calling you," Yun indicated with a face that stated she knew very well that it was indeed the same lake.

Mai gave a slight smile at her younger guardian before turning to Naru. "Yes?" Mai questioned as Naru glared in response.

"Help Lin with the equipment," Naru ordered as Mai sighed and nodded in understanding before making her way to the back of the SPR van.

Naru and the rest of the SPR team had then been sent on a tour around the mansion and its surroundings, while a maid stayed behind to show Lin and Mai to the base.


	7. Unseen Spirits

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

**AN: I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. Your reviews are keeping me motivated to write this story so keep them coming. If anyone has any idea's on how the story should progress let me know. I have a slight idea of the plot but that's about it. Once again thank you to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

Price OF Life

7) Unseen Spirits

Lin and Mai had soon been escorted to their base of operation by the maid that was left behind to tend to them. Walking into the grand foyer of the mansion Mai's eyes widened at the grandeur of the mansion.

"Miss please keep up, it is very easy to get lost if you don't know where you are going," The maid informed as Mai nodded as she readjusted the already heavy equipment in her arms. The three soon came to a door at the end of the long hallway, as the maid opened the door ushering Lin and Mai inside.

"I hope this room is to your liking if not I can take you to another room," The maid assured as Mai glanced at the large room. The room had its own kitchenette off to the far left corner of the room opposite that, in the right corner a door leading into the rooms own fully loaded bathroom. The room boasted a sitting area with several sofa's in the center of the room near a fireplace. Across the room from where Lin and Mai had entered, stood a long table and a chair.

"This will do," Lin assured as the maid bowed slightly before taking her leave.

"Talk about over kill," Mai mumbled as her and Lin made their way back to the van.

After half an hour of unloading the van of its equipment into the base Lin and Mai begun to set the monitors up. The door to the base swung open as Mai shot up from behind the table where she was handing Lin wires to plug into the back of the monitors.

"This place is huge," Monk announced as he looked around the room fallowed by John.

"Mai," Lin called as Mai glanced back at the Chinese man who was now peering around the front of a monitor glaring at the young girl.

"Oh I'm sorry Lin," Mai apologized as they went back to setting up the monitors while Monk and John took their seats on the sofas.

"Lin do you want us to start setting up the cameras?" John asked as Lin and Mai finished setting up the monitors.

Lin then pulled out two pieces of paper containing the layout of the mansion. "Monk, take Mai with you to get measurements and temperatures on the second floor," Lin ordered handing Monk one of the sheets of paper. "John and I will begin with the main floor. Once done return and set up the cameras in the locations marked on your map," Lin concluded as everyone nodded.

"Looks like you're with me kid," Monk teased as he messed with Mai's hair.

"Cut it out old man," Mai shouted swatting the Monks hand away as he laughed at her childish antics.

_'It seems Mai is back to her old self,'_ Lin thought producing a smirk on his face, as Monk and Mai grabbed a clipboard and a thermometer before leaving.

Once the two groups where done with faze one (measurements and temperatures) they returned to base to find the rest of SPR awaiting them as they drank tea.

_'Well I guess I won't be making tea on this case,'_ Mai thought as a frown appeared on her face. Even though she would never actually admit it, Mai liked making tea for everyone.

"Mai bring me the clipboards and then get back to work, I don't pay you to space out," Naru's cold voice sounded as Mai gladly gave him the clipboards before rejoining Monk in gathering the rest of the equipment.

The two groups soon left with cameras and tripods in hand. At the stairs the four split into two groups Monk and Mai on the second floor while John and Lin on the main floor. After each set up of a camera Mai would check in over the walkie talkie with Yun back at the base over angles and sound. Mai let out a sigh as her and Monk went on to set up camera number three.

"Mai don't push yourself to hard," Monk commented as he noticed Mai's tired expressions.

"I'm Fine really," Mai assured with a smile as the two continued to the third location. Before stopping at the next place Monk glanced down at Mai as she begun to fall, knocking over a vase before he had the chance to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Mai's Dream

Mai opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness. "That's just great another dream and no help from Gene. I'm just going to have to handle this one on my own," Mai whispered as she got to her feet.

Moving forward Mai soon found herself in the study watching a tall dark haired woman in her mid 40's placing something behind several books.

_'Get a closer look Mai, it might have something to do with the case,'_ Mai thought but before she could get closer the study door flung open.

"That's strange," Mai could hear the women speak. "I fear the time I have left is short," The women spoke sadly looking back at where she placed the object on the bookshelf behind a row of books.

"Madam Kato," a man's voice echoed through the room as both Mai and the women turned to find no one there.

"That voice again, it's calling for me," the women sighed.

Mai soon found herself back in the grand foyer where the women stood with two others, one male the other a very pregnant female. The women look to be about 8 or 9 months pregnant, while the male a much younger looking version of their client Mr. Kato.

"Mother we will return once the baby is born and my work in the north is done," The younger Mr. Kato indicated before the couple took their leave.

Mai watched as the young couple walked out of sight, leaving the women in the doorway sad and lonely.

"This mansion will have no Mistress," the man's angry voice echoed through the foyer as blood splattered everywhere.

Mai looked on in horror as she saw stab wounds appear all over the women's body. By this time Mai's tears were flooding her face.

_'No,'_ Mai cried inwardly. "What can be doing this?" Mai gasped as she herself could feel a sharp cold blade run down her left arm but couldn't see anything. The flesh wound that ran from her shoulder all the way down to her forearm was bleeding slightly but nothing major.

"Get out," the man cried in anger before pushing the blade deeper into Mai's forearm as she let out a scream in pain.

End Dream

* * *

Monk had caught Mai before she hit the floor all while calling out her name trying to wake the sleeping girl up. Footsteps could be heard making their way to where the Monk knelt on the floor holding an unconscious Mai.

"Monk what happened?" John asked as he and Lin now stood beside the Monk.

"We were getting ready to set up our third camera when she just blacked out," Monk stated as he tried shaking the young girl awake.

"Mai wake up," Lin called softly as he knelt down next to Monk as tears escaped her closed eyes. The sound of more footsteps echoed the halls as the rest of the SPR team arrived.

"What happened," Naru snapped as he glared at the three men around Mai. Yun glanced down at Mai as her eyes widened as she watched a thin line of blood make it way down her left arm. Within seconds a deafening scream escaped Mai's mouth as her forearm was sliced open causing the wound to bleed uncontrollably.

"Mai," Yun cried in fear as Mai's eyes sot open, fear and pain could be seen within her brown eyes as Monk pulled Mai into his chest to comfort her. The rest of SPR stood back in shock as Mai's loud cries calmed down to that of low whimpers.

"Monk take Mai to her room I'll be there once I get my medical kit," Ayako announced as she ran back to base as Monk carried Mai to her room.

"Yun, Kana go with Monk and don't let Mai out of your sight," Naru ordered as he turned to Lin who just nodded in response to Naru's unspoken orders.

Half an hour later Monk returned to the base to find Naru and Lin by the monitors, while John and Masako sat down on the sofas.

"Monk how is Mai?" John asked as Monk sat down on the sofa across from John and Masako.

"She's calmed down a little now. Ayako's finishing stitching her up," Monk stated running his hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Masako did you see or feel anything when you arrived near Mai?" John questioned as Lin paused from typing to hear the mediums response, not once taking his eyes away from his laptop. Naru was also becoming impatient waiting for the medium to respond, but remained silent standing at Lin's side looking at the monitors.

"I felt a presence but couldn't see anything," Masako indicated putting her kimono sleeve to her mouth. "There was nothing visible to me that could have caused her wounds," Masako indicated as Monk and John glanced at each other than over at Naru who was now facing them in thought.

"Could something in her dream have done this?" Monk asked to no one in particular.

"That is indeed very possible," Naru stated as he left the base leaving the rest in confusion except Lin who continued typing away on his keyboard.

"That should do it," Ayako announced as she finished wrapping Mai's arm.

"Thank you," Mai whispered with a slight smile.

"Mai you should take it easy now," Kana mentioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed, while Yun stood at the foot of Mai's bed.

"It's the first day and already the spirit or spirits have shown themselves," Ayako mumbled putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"There was nothing," Mai chocked as she remembered her dream.

"What do you mean Mai?" Yun asked as the door to the bedroom opened revealing Naru as he entered the room.

"Naru," Mai whispered as her checks turned a light pink color.

"Mai tell me what you saw in your dream," Naru ordered folding his arms while perching himself up against the wall by Ayako as Mai sighed.

_'Always straight to the point,'_Mai thought as she narrated what happened in her dream. Naru remained silent as the other females in the room gasped in shock at Mai's narration of her dream.

"Mai, could you sense anything?" Naru asked in a cold tone.

Mai took a moment to think. "I knew something was there, I just couldn't see it," Mai replied tilting her head slightly confused.

"Masako couldn't see anything either, this is becoming problematic," Naru remarked as he uncrossed his arms putting one of his hands to his chin.

"If Masako couldn't see it then it's not a spirit," Ayako stated as she glanced over at Naru.

"It could still be a spirit," Kana announced, turning her head towards Ayako as Mai looked around the room confused. "I'm a medium as well and I can't see any spirits here that doesn't mean there isn't any," Kana added

Noticing Mai's confusion Yun spoke. "This thing whatever it may be, it might be too strong for Masako and Kana to see. In other words the thing is able to block all of you from seeing it," Yun indicated as Mai's confused face changed to that of understanding.

"That just leaves more questions than answers," Ayako mentioned as Naru gave the miko a piercing glare.

"Ayako return to the base and inform the others of Mai's dream," Naru ordered as Ayako nodded knowing all too well it wasn't a good idea to argue with the young boss.

_'Mai you should get some rest,'_Kana motioned for Mai to lye back down, but was met with a death glare from the young girl.

Naru having an idea of what was going on between the two girls rolled his eyes before speaking. "Mai are you well enough to get up?" Naru asked coldly as Mai nodded in response. "Good now let's get to work, we have to find that item that was stashed away," Naru remarked softly leaving the girls with sweat drops over their heads.

The four soon entered the study as each took a wall that had books. Mai walked over to the general area where the women had stood while hiding the item in her dream. Mai begun to pull books from the shelf when one fell hitting her left arm on its way down.

"Ah," Mai whispered as she took her right hand off the books and grabbed her left arm to ease the pain. Looking back up Mai noticed Naru now searching in the same general area after picking the book up that fell.

_'He can be so sweet at times,'_ Mai thought with a smile as it soon faded with Kana's laughter.


	8. Rune Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

* * *

Price OF Life

8) Rune Stone

After removing several books from the shelf where Mai started, Naru had found it, pulling a black stone from the shelf where it rested.

"That's it," Mai indicated as Kana and Yun joined them

"This is no ordinary stone Mai," Naru glared down at his young assistant. "It's a rune stone," Naru added angrily

"Naru drop it," Yun snapped as she swatted the stone out of his hand as the three others looked at her in confusion.

"Yun," Naru hissed as he looked at Yun who was now putting tissues over the stone.

"Someone in this house knows black magic, weather it was the women in Mai's dream or not. I don't know," Yun stated as Naru stood silent.

"Yun, how do you know about black magic?" Mai asked glancing down at the girl who was now drawing a protective circle around the covered stone.

"Like my brother Mai, I'm an onmyoji. But that's not the extent of my knowledge. Unlike Koujo who has slim knowledge of the dark arts. I'm more useful, that I'm sure of," Yun announced as she stood again.

"Yun what kind of rune stone is that?" Naru asked coldly as Lin entered the room leaving the rest of the SPR members back at base.

"It's a black rune stone, one used in curses," Yun sighed as she glanced over at Lin.

"Are you sure Yun?" Lin asked warily looking at his sister's movements.

"Positive," Yun assured as Lin cursed shocking Mai and Kana.

_'What's that have to do with the case I wonder?'_ Mai thought as she looked down at the covered stone before darkness struck her.

* * *

Mai's Dream:

"Is it just me or are my dreams accruing more frequently," Mai shouted in anger. Looking around as the darkness faded with a blink of an eye. Mai's surroundings changed to a familiar location by the lake. Mai glanced around as a male's figure caught her attention. She could tell the man was wearing clothing from the 18th century as he rested back against a tree.

_'Who's he?'_ Mai pondered as she moved towards him to get a closer look. Getting within a few feet of the man something in his hand caught her attention.

_'That's the rune stone from the study,'_ Mai gasped inwardly as she strained to hear the words coming out the man's mouth.

"I will not allow another female to become mistress here," The man laughed with hatred in his voice. "The females will all vanish from this world and their souls will be trapped in this stone," the man assured as he cut the palm of his hand and held the rune stone with said cut hand. The stone now pulsated with the man's blood running through it, sending chills up Mai's spine.

End Dream:

* * *

Mai began to fall over as Naru grabbed her limp body by the waist before picking her up bridal style in his arms.

"Twice in one day and so close together this can't be good," Kana remarked as the group headed back to the girls room.

Naru gentle placed Mai on her bed, before looking her over once making sure no new wounds appeared. "Let's hope no new marks appear," Naru commented with a hint of worry for his young assistant.

Mai had started to move around a little, as her eyes opened taking in her surroundings. Realizing the concerned expressions on everyone's face except Naru's of course, Mai let a sigh.

"Before I start," Mai paused to catch her breath. "I'm fine for one and two that rune stone has souls trapped inside," Mai remarked as she tried to prop the pillow up behind her but was intercepted by Naru who propped the pillow instead allowing her to lean back comfortably.

"What do you mean?" Naru glared as he returned to leaning up against the wall with his arms folded.

"The rune stone being used to curse has also had a curse placed upon it," Mai bluntly stated as she recalled her dream. Before Mai could finish a lone black feather fell from the ceiling and landed in her lap before completely disappearing.

"Mai," Lin called softly as Mai was visible shaking for a moment before meeting glancing over at Naru's grey blue eyes.

"Sorry," Mai stated as she glanced over at Lin apologetically. "As I was saying," Mai continued as she recollected the remainder of her dream.

The others remained silently deep in thought as Mai turned her gaze out the window. Mai didn't think of anything for she new Kana would be listening in on her thoughts.

"Kana stay here with Mai, the rest of us have work to do," Naru ordered as Lin and Yun fallowed Naru out the room and to the base.

Once at the base Naru, Lin, and Yun were greeted by Madoka and Yasuhara. The two newcomers were sitting on the sofa chit chatting away with Monk, Ayako, and Masako while John watched over the monitors. Lin soon took over watching the monitors as John joined the others on the sofas. Yun grabbed her laptop and took a seat next to Lin as she herself got to work.

"Madoka, Yasuhara what have you found?" Naru asked coldly before sitting down himself.

"Nothing of real interest except a lot of females disappearing throughout the centuries," Yasuhara commented as Naru nodded for him to continue. "What's really fishy is that none of the missing bodies have been found ever, except one. In the 18th century a lord had governess over this land. Apparently his wife and one of his mistresses tried to poison the lord, after the two ladies found out about each other. The lord set his manor on fire burning the two alive. Only one of the female's bodies was found not burnt but still dead," Yasuhara concluded handing Naru a stack of papers.

"The lord had rebuilt the manor and he and his son lived here for the rest of their lives. After that deadly fire not another female had been called Mistress of the manor or it's lands," Madoka added handing Naru another stack of papers.

"That answers the why, but the where is unknown still," Yun trailed off as she returned to typing on her laptop.

"Mai could have another dream and maybe enlighten us on the where," Masako indicated receiving glares for Naru, Lin, and Yun.

"Easy now everyone, Mai was injured the last time see dreampt anything we all know this, but it might help if she dreams again," Monk interrupted as Yun forcible stood sending her chair flying to the wall behind her.

Lin put a calming hand on Yun's shoulder before he glanced at the others who gasped at her sudden anger. "Mai has already had another dream," Lin spoke as he glanced over at the shocked faces of the other SPR member's. Naru took it upon himself to fill the others in on Mai's dream while everyone remained shocked.

Meanwhile Kana and Mai were discussing the case. After talking for awhile Mai found herself falling asleep.

"I wonder where Nori's body is. If her soul is one of those trapped in the rune stone?" Kana wondered as she glanced over at Mai's now sleeping form. _'Please let this be a dreamless sleep,'_ Kana hoped as she sat down in the chair by Mai's bed.

Back at the base dinner was being served.

_'Yun I'm starving up here,'_ Kana cried in Yun's mind as Yun laughed.

"Naru I'm going to take some food up to Kana and Mai," Yun indicated and before Naru could object Yun was out the door with a platter of food. Everyone in base soon finished their meals and without delay Naru was barking out orders.

"Ayako accompany Masako on a walk through. John and Monk retrieve the tapes and check the temperatures," Naru ordered as the two groups left the base.

"Naru where are your manner's," Madoka shouted as the door closed behind John.

"I'm paying them to take orders," Naru snapped coldly at her.

"No wonder Mai's been acting weird lately, spending a little too much time around you," Madoka mumbled.

"What?" Naru hissed irritated at his teachers comment.

"Oh nothing will be leaving before it gets too late," Madoka smiled before motioning Yasuhara to the door. "Take care Naru, Lin," Madoka commented with a smile as Lin nodded before the door closed.

Several hours later after everyone had returned to base and reporting nothing new, they all retired for the night leaving Lin and Naru to watch the base.

Mai awoke to the moonlight shinning in through the window. Carefully Mai got out of bed making sure to move slowly so she wouldn't wake the other two females in the room, all while being extra careful of her stitches. As she made her way to the bathroom were she splashed water on her face, before looking at herself in the mirror and sighing. Mai pulled down her shirt revealing her tattoo.

"Another feather gone," Mai whispered sadly as she looked at herself again in the mirror. Letting a frown appear on her face before returning to the bedroom where she glanced over at the clock on the table. It was four in the morning, realizing it was pointless to try and sleep she changed her clothes and headed out her bedroom making sure not to wake Yun and Kana.

Once in the hall Mai made her way to the top of the stairs where she stopped dead in her tracks, as the temperature around her begun to drop. Looking around she realized that there wasn't any cameras facing the direction of the stairs. Moments later Mai could feel something pulling her arms tight against her body. Mai realized trying to scream wasn't an option for something had been placed over her mouth immobilizing it. Mai began to feel herself being dragged down the stairs and towards the main doors to the mansion.

_'Whatever this thing is it's doing a good job avoiding the cameras,'_ Mai thought as she was forced out of the mansion. Mai continued to be dragged through the garden and to the lake where she was forced down against a tree.

_'This is so not good. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?' _Mai thought as she heard an evil laugh coming from behind the tree.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a pretty young lady breaking a taboo what would your mother think," an angry male voice echoed in Mai's head. Mai's eyes widened as the spirit of the Lord materialized in front of her.

_'This is scary, someone anyone Help me,'_ Mai screamed inwardly as she began to cry uncontrollable.

Kana heard Mai's screams in the back of her mind and shot up to a sitting position on her bed. Looking around the room trying to get her bearings she finally laid eyes on Mai's empty bed.

"Yun, get up," Kana shook the younger girl as she moaned. "Have you seen Mai?" Kana asked worriedly as Yun slowly opened her eyes and sat up not even registering the tone in Kana's voice.

"She should still be sleeping in her bed. You know the one that's over there," Yun stated as her eyes fallowed her hand that was pointed at the empty bed. "Kana where's Mai?" Yun cried as Kana shook her head.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be so worried," Kana retorted back as the two girls looked at one another before bolting out of the bedroom. On their way to the stairs Yun and Kana banged on the other SPR members doors not waiting for a response as they bolted down to the base.

Moments Later Yun and Kana burst into the base, bending over trying to catch their breath once they entered. Lin stood from where he sat in front of the monitors to glance at the sudden intrusions. Naru raised an eyebrow in confusion as the rest of the team (excluding Mai Madoka and Yasuhara) entered.

"Kana, Yun this had better be good?" Monk growled at the two panting girls in front of him as he crossed his arms.

"Mai…" Kana was interrupted by a sleepy Ayako.

"What about Mai?" Ayako yawned as she put her hand over her mouth.

"She's missing," Yun finished as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief even Naru looked a little affected by the news that his young assistant was missing.

"We need to split up and look for her. How long has she been gone?" John asked a little shaken by what he heard.

"If I knew that you think I would be standing here," Kana snapped as John took a step back.

"It's five in the morning now. Instead of getting upset with each other we should go look for Mai," Monk noted as he was the first to leave the base as everyone else fallowed leaving Lin and Naru behind in case Mai returned on her own.

"What can that stupid girl be thinking," Naru yelled as his hands balled into tight fists at the sides of his body.

Mai watched as the lords spirit grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to her feet.

"What are you planning on achieving here," Mai chocked out holding anymore tears from falling.

"It's simple really, your dead body in exchange for your soul," the lord laughed devilishly.

"Why me though?" Mai asked trying to control herself as she trembled under the spirits hold of her.

"Once I have your soul I can live once again," The lord replied in a; that's -kind- of -obvious tone as he picked Mai up of the ground by her neck and walked to the edge of the lake. Without hesitating the lord's spirit tossed Mai's body into the middle of the lake with a splash.

_'Kana the lake…Hurry,'_ Mai cried in her mind before she heard another splashing sound through the water as her world went black.

Kana and Yun where checking around the 2nd floor of the mansion to see if Mai might be in any of the other room, when Kana heard Mai's cry's.

"Yun the lake," Kana shouted not waiting for a response she bolted down the stairs with Yun on her heels.

The two girls came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs as a familiar face entered the grand foyer of the mansion with a very wet and limp Mai in his arms. The two girls feared the worst as the fallowed the familiar man down the hall and to the base door. Opening the door Yun stepped back letting the familiar guy carry Mai in first. Naru and Lin both glanced up and jumped to their feet in shock at the person who was caring Mai's unresponsive wet body through the door.

"Gene?" both the men questioned in unison as their eyes widened in shock.


	9. Untold Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

**AN: Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think and as always R&R please. :)**

Price OF Life

9) Untold Secrets

* * *

_"Is that really Gene? It can't be." _Naru thought to himself.

Gene gave the two men a smile before heading over to the sofa and laying Mai down. Yun and Kana instinctively went to the bathroom returning moments later with several towels. Kana started drying Mai off, while Yun handed Gene (who was now sitting on the arm rest of the sofa Mai was on) his own towel.

"How is this possible? I saw it, you were de…." Naru began but was cut off by Gene.

"Dead, Yes I was but I was revived," Gene announced as Kana and Yun looked at one another before leaving the room. Lin was now tending to Mai who remained unconscious on the sofa.

"Why didn't you show up sooner?" Naru questioned as Gene continued to dry himself off.

_"Noll I wish I could tell you the truth," _Gene thought to himself. "I was in a coma," Gene indicated as he gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"Gene how did you find Mai?" Lin asked looking away from the unconscious girl to meet Gene's eyes.

"I was coming here to find Noll when I saw Mai being tossed into the lake," Gene announced as he glanced at Mai on the sofa.

"You saw someone toss her?" Lin questioned with shock in his eyes as the Chinese man glanced over at Naru who was staring at Mai.

"I am a medium after all," Gene chuckled slightly. "It was very vague but I'm positive it was male," Gene recalled as he looked at the confusion in both Lin and Noll's eyes.

"Kana and Masako haven't been able to see anything why now? Why you?" Naru hissed as Gene let out a sigh.

_"Noll, Mai means a lot to you doesn't she?"_ Gene thought ignoring Naru's questions as Naru heard Gene speak in his mind.

Naru glanced at Gene with a smile on his face. _"I have you back now,"_ Naru remarked only to Gene.

_"Idiot Scientist,"_ Gene retorted as he looked down at Mai once again.

The door to the base burst open as the rest of the SPR members rushed into the room. Yun and Kana had found the others and informed them that Mai was in the base. The new arrivals to the base stood in shock at the site of two Naru's standing before them. Yun and Kana stood just outside the door to the base in the hallway.

Naru was about to speak but before he got the chance Ayako took charge grabbing her medical kit in the process as she made her way over to Mai.

"Not now," Ayako snapped as she knelt down by the sofa. "Lin have you checked her vitals?" Ayako asked angrily, as Lin turned his attention to the Miko.

"Her vitals are stable for the moment, her breathing is slow but stable as well," Lin indicated as Ayako began examining Mai for any other injuries.

Gene had glanced over at Naru who was still in shock at being dismissed so easily, before looking at the other members of SPR (excluding Madoka and Yasuhara) in the room. Monk and John shared the expressions of worry and disbelief. While Masako remained shocked.

"We need to get her to her room. Monk carry Mai back to her room," Ayako ordered as Monk made his way to the sofa to get Mai. At this point Kana and Yun entered the base. "Kana, Yun go with them and change Mai out of her wet clothes," Ayako stated as the three soon left the base.

"Ayako…" Lin started but was interrupted by the Miko standing and heading for the base door.

"Lin I have to tend to Mai right now," Ayako apologized as she opened the door and walked out fallowed shortly by John and Masako.

Lin, Naru, and Gene stood in silence as Masako closed the base door behind her.

"Noll you need to explain to them about me, about you. Before this case can be closed," Gene announced as Naru nodded. For the first time a saddened expression appeared on Naru's face. Naru had planned on telling everyone eventually just not like this, not when Mai was hurt and wouldn't be there to hear him explain.

"I'll tell them when they return. Lin as soon as possible I need to speak with Mr. Kato," Naru responded calmly as Lin nodded taking his leave.

Within minutes Naru flopped down on the sofa which Mai had previously occupied, placing his head in his hands. For the first time Naru's mind was blank. He didn't know what to do about anything, he was worried how everyone was going to react, especially her. _"Mai,"_ Naru thought as Gene sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Noll just tell her the truth Mai will understand," Gene reassured as Naru lifted his head from his hands.

Naru knew Gene was right, or at least hopped he was right. The two brothers stood and hugged each other for several minutes. (AN: Their brothers. Hugging is normal, so don't get the wrong idea)

Once Kana and Yun finished changing Mai's clothes they left the bedroom. In the hallway Kana and Yun, met up with Ayako, Monk, John, and Masako.

"You all should return to base Yun and I can handle everything from here," Kana assured as the others nodded in understanding.

_"I hope Noll's stupidity in keeping his real identity a secret, wont ruin everyone's friendships," _Kana spoke to Yun in her mind. Yun let out a silent sigh before the two returned to their bedroom they shared with Mai.

Naru and Gene stood watching the monitors as Lin returned to the base.

"Mr. Kato will be down in two hours," Lin stated as he sat down at his laptop by the monitors. That same moment the rest of the SPR team entered the base (excluding Mai, Kana, and Yun).

"Good your all here my brother has some explaining to do," Gene blurted out as Naru glared at him. The others all took their seats waiting for Naru to explain.

"For starters Kazuya Shibuya is just an alias of mine while in Japan. My real name is Oliver Davis," Naru paused for a minute before he continued. "This is Eugene Davis. My twin brother who I thought was dead, and that being the reason I came to Japan in the first place," Naru continued his explanation as an assortment of expressions filtered the room; Ones of shock, amazement, Joy, and anger.

"Your…. Oliver… Davis," Monk hesitated as Naru rolled his eyes and nodded. "That would explain why you wanted to avoid the media," Monk commented taking in the news that the guy he looked up to was actually his boss. "So, the case at the Prime Minister's mansion you knew all along that the guy was an imposter," Monk sighed softly putting his hand through his hair.

"Well I'm not going to be so forgiving as Monk. You lied to us Mr. Davis," Ayako hissed as she glared over at her boss. "But you do have your reasons for not telling us," Ayako mumbled in a less angry tone.

"Even though I admit I knew your real identity. I never knew about your brother," Masako whispered with her kimono sleeve to her mouth.

"So you were right. Masako was black mailing Naru," Monk whispered in Ayako's ear as Masako glared at the two.

"Mr. Davis," John started as both Davis' glanced over at John as Naru nodded for the young priest to continue. "I'm glad your brother has returned safe and sound," John remarked as a form of forgiveness.

"Now that your secrets out, what do we call you?" Monk questioned as Naru glared at the Monk in return.

"Whatever you like," Naru responded quietly.

_"I think that went rather well don't you?"_ Gene thought to his brother who said nothing in response.

An hour later the group had gotten over their shock and brought their attention back to the case at hand.

"All we have to go on are Mai's dreams and the rune stone," John stated as he looked around the room as everyone seemed to be deep in thought.

"Not to mention the information Madoka and Yasuhara found," Monk added as he glanced up at Naru who remained deep in thought.

"Maybe there's something Mai neglected to tell us about her dream. It wouldn't be the first time," Masako announced as Ayako sent the young medium a death glare.

* * *

Mai' Dream:

Mai opened her eyes to darkness for the third time in 24 hours.

_"Hopefully this dream will be the last,"_ Mai thought as a scene appeared before her.

Mai saw the teenage girl that she had come to find out was Nori, standing over by the lake. Mai could hear Nori whispering as she moved in closer. As Mai got closer a ghostly figure of a man that she recognized as the Lord, appeared in front of Nori.

"You know that these are your last moments," The lord laughed as he pulled out another rune stone from his pocket.

"That's a different looking rune stone," Mai gasped as she continued to watch the events unfold before her.

"Now tell me where the other rune stone is," The lord yelled as Nori began to tremble in fear.

"I… I don't know," Nori cried in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The scene changed as flashbacks of all the missing female disappearances flashed before Mai's eyes as if someone had pressed the fast forward button.

"All of the females up until Nori's grandmother have been devoured into that one stone in the study," Mai gasped in horror as the scene changed back to the lake. Mai then witnessed a dark aura emitting from the new rune stone before Nori disappeared. The scene before her also disappeared as Mai closed her eyes.

End Dream: 

* * *

"I wonder how everyone's taking the news." Yun wondered as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I hope for Mai's sake it goes well. For the moment there the only family Mai thinks she has," Kana commented as she glanced over to Mai's sleeping body.

_"I wonder when she will come into the picture."_ Yun thought as Kana glanced over to her young companion.

"Only time will tell. After all she is the one that sent us to watch over Mai," Kana replied as the two girls watched over Mai in silence for the next hour.

Mai opened her eyes, as she shot up to a sitting position in her bed breathing heavily. Yun and Kana stood on either side of Mai's bed trying to calm the young girl down.

"How did I get here?" Mai asked still trying to catch her breath. "I remember being tossed into the lake," Mai recalled as her breathing steadied.

Yun glanced over at Kana then back at Mai. "Gene jumped in after you and brought you back to the mansion," Yun announced as Mai's eyes widened in confusion at the news she just heard.

"The others are all at the base, no doubt being told about Gene from Naru," Kana indicated as Mai was still confused about how Gene knew about the case.

"It's a mystery even to us how Gene knew about our current location or even you being in the lake to begin with," Yun concluded as Mai moved to get out of bed as a sharp pain shot up her left arm.

"Ah," Mai cried as she used her right hand to ease the pain in her left arm.

"Mai don't push yourself," Kana ordered as she put a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"I'm alright trust me," Mai reassured with a warm smile as Kana nodded.

Mai was about to stand up when three black feathers appeared out of nowhere in her lap. Looking at the feathers then back to Kana and Yun to see if they had noticed them as well. Mai came to the conclusion that she was the only one able to see the feathers at all.

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up then I need to tell the others about my dream," Mai informed as Yun and Kana looked at her in shock.

"Another dream," Kana gasped in fear as Mai turned back to face the two from her position by their suitcase on top of the dresser.

"I'm ok, no worries," Mai smiled as she grabbed a change of clothes before entering the bathroom.

Mai locked the bathroom door behind her before turning the shower on. Like many times before Mai glanced at herself in the mirror and took her shirt off revealing her bra and tattoo.

"One feather left on that wing. I wonder what will happen when it's gone?" Mai whispered worriedly as she removed the rest of her clothes before getting in the shower.

Mai soon emerged from the bathroom refreshed and a new found determination within herself. Seeing Mai's determined expression Yun and Kana smiled in relief as the three made their way down to the base.

* * *


	10. Confusion of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

Price OF Life

10) Confusion of Lies

* * *

The door to the base opened revealing Mr. Kato and Detective Ito standing in the hallway. The two older men entered the room leaving the base door open slightly, and taking their seats on the unoccupied sofa across from Ayako, Monk, and Masako. John was leaning on the back of the sofa behind the three sitting SPR members, While Lin sat at the table viewing the monitors ready to type on his laptop. Gene stood in the far corner by the kitchenette, while Naru perched himself on the armrest of the sofa the SPR members sat on.

"Mr. Kato could you tell us of your mother?" Naru asked coldly as the elderly man was shaken by Naru's question.

"My mother was a very sweet and kind women," Mr. Kato began as Yun Kana and Mai arrived just outside the slightly open door listening. "The day I left with my late wife and our unborn child for a job up north was the last time I saw her," Mr. Kato replied questionably.

"Had you noticed anything odd about your mother's behavior prior to leaving?" Naru questioned a little agitated. He new the man wasn't telling the truth but there was no proof.

"She did seem a little on edge, but I just thought she was upset about being left alone," Mr. Kato stated earnestly.

_"Ah I can't take this anymore,"_ Mai thought as her hands balled into fists in front of her.

_"Mai hold on,"_ Kana called to Mai in her mind but she had already stepped forward pushing the door all the way open and entering the base. Mai stood just inside the base for a moment as Kana and Yun joined her on either side. Everyone remained oblivious to their presence in the room as the sound of Lin typing on his laptop came to a stop.

"Mr. Kato why don't you try telling the truth," Mai snapped as everyone looked up to see Mai's eyes wide with a kind of fiery determination.

"Ms. Taniyama, what are you talking about?" Mr. Kato asked with a crackling of his voice.

Everyone except for Naru and Gene looked over at Mai with worried expressions, as Mai's eye contact with Mr. Kato didn't waver. Naru and Gene both knew if Mai's intuition said there was more than it was true.

"Then correct me at anytime if I'm wrong with anything I say," Mai hissed as she stepped closer to the rest of the group as both Gene and Lin silently chuckled at Mai's likeness to Naru.

_"Mai really needs to take a vacation. Noll's really getting to her,"_ Kana sighed to Yun in her mind as Yun rolled her eyes as she joined Mai at her side once more putting a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder.

Mustering up the courage to continue Mai spoke again. "Well then I'll start from the beginning then," Mai paused to catch her breath. "You had found out about the rune stone your mother had, and out of you own curiosity did your own mock investigation into it's origins. You heard about the Lord and his many affairs. You also found out that his wife and one of the many mistresses he had, tried to poison him. The lord was one step ahead though and in an angry rage set the manor on fire with the two women inside. The Lord managed to elude any rumors into the fire and the deaths of his wife and mistress," Mai paused a moment to catch her breath again.

"The lord and his son continued living, but it struck me as odd at how no other females appeared in the manor afterwards. Do you know why Mr. Kato?" Mai asked calmly as her fellow co- workers looked on in shock. Even Naru, Gene, and Lin were surprised at Mai's straight forwardness.

"Since you're not going to respond I'll continue," Mai indicated seriously. "The lord had condemned any female who entered his land. If they entered the female's would vanish their bodies devoured and their souls trapped. You found out that the rune stone your mother had was that very stone which held the trapped souls. You made a deal with the lord's spirit in return for your families safety, but there was a catch wasn't their?" Mai battered the elderly man who still remained silent but obviously shaken by her words as Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The catch being you had to retrieve the rune stone and give it to the lord. Your mother managed to keep it from you time and time again, but you started to worry that the lord would grow impatient. The day you left, you made one last attempt in retrieving the rune stone from your mother before she had a chance to hide it in the study that day," Mai paused for air as Mr. Kato looked even more shaken now.

"Afraid your mother would find out about your deal with the lord's spirit, you decided it was best to lie to her and leave. You knew that leaving would upset the lord and send him into a rage…. and yet you still left," Mai hesitated holding back her tears.

"Mai," Kana approached the young girl but was stopped by Mai's raised hand in her direction and a reassuring smile on Mai's face before she turned to face Mr. Kato again.

"That day was the day your mother died and with the rune stone not in the lord's hands your mother's soul was safe, but her spirit remains on the grounds due to the curse. Only after the commotion of your mother's death subsided did you return with your daughter Nori. You wife wasn't so lucky was she?" Mai bantered as it became too much for the elderly man to take. Lin and Naru realized this and got between Mr. Kato and Mai. While Yun and Kana pulled Mai back slightly as Gen positioned himself behind Mr. Kato.

"How would you feel if the man you loved was taken away from you and their soul trapped in a stupid rock," Mr. Kato snapped as he tried to dive towards Mai. He was now held back by Gene and Naru, as Lin remained between Mai and Mr. Kato.

"You knew he wouldn't stop with just your wife and yet you still returned with Nori," Mai cried as she became physically shaken with tears now freely falling down her cheeks. Monk was now at Mai's side with his arms wrapped around Mai's trembling body.

"That night Nori disappeared she had been possessed by the lord's spirit in an attempt to find the rune stone, but my presence in the study only angered the lord even more," Mr. Kato calmly stated. While Gene and Naru kept a firm grip on the man.

"Keeping the rune stone hidden didn't make much of a difference the lord had another," Mai whimpered trying to calm herself down.

Mr. Kato's eyes filled with sadness and rage towards the Lord's spirit. "You know where the second stone is don't you?" Mr. Kato asked harshly as all eyes turned to Mai in surprise as she nodded in response. "You have to destroy them both, only then will you be able to get rid of him," Mr. Kato indicated as Detective Ito took Mr. Kato into custody for hindering an ongoing investigation. Mai placed her head into the Monk's chest as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"You did good Mai," Monk commented as he hugged Mai trying to comfort her.

"Mai where's the other rune stone?" John wondered as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mai looked up and glanced over at Yun and Kana, the look was one that said everything.

"You mean it's in the lake," Yun and Kana blurted out in unison as Mai nodded drying the tears from her face with her right hand.

"Well that's a problem in its self," Ayako stated breaking the awkward silence of the room.

"Mai you should lay down and rest for awhile. Naru and Gene can watch over you while the rest of us go look for the other rune stone," Yun announced as Mai looked over at Gene then at Naru with a puzzled expression on her face.

_"Your good Mai, with that look he'd never suspect you and Gene have already met,"_ Kana laughed in Mai's mind.

Monk escorted Mai's still trembling body over to the sofa where she laid down. Within minutes the base had cleared out except for Gene, Naru, and Mai. Mai had fallen asleep shortly after everyone else left the base.

"It's better to let her rest for awhile," Gene indicated as Naru agreed. "This is the first time I've ever seen her so determined," Gene whispered not realizing Naru was in ear shot.

"How would you know that?" Naru snapped as Gene stepped back slightly.

"Well I guess I just let the cat out of the bag," Gene chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair while Naru looked less than amused at his brother's lame attempt at beating around the bush. "While I was in the coma I tried to contact you obviously that didn't work," Gene stated with a sigh. "I was able to appear in Mai's astral plane during one of her dreams. She thinks that I'm you, always calling me that nickname she gave you," Gene chuckled again as Naru crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows in a less than amused way.

"How long have you been helping her in her dreams?" Naru asked coldly as Gene put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Since Mai's first assignment with SPR," Gene informed as Naru's eyes widened.

"Two years and she didn't tell me," Naru groaned as he looked down at Mai's sleeping form.

"Are you upset that she didn't tell you that she had dreams of you, or is it because it was me in her dreams?" Gene wondered in a sneaky tone as Naru said nothing. "Mai thought I was you. Do you think she would mention that she had dreams of her boss or in this case her boss's twin brother," Gene asked with a smirk. Naru remained silent keeping a firm watch over Mai. "She has it ruff since I'm no longer able to be her spirit guide," Gene sighed as he glanced down at Mai then over at Naru.

"She's strong," Naru indicated softly as he glanced at Gene.

"Who would of thought you out of all people would show a caring side to anyone but our parents and myself," Gene mocked Naru with a smile.

"She's my assistant nothing more," Naru hissed as Gene shrugged his shoulders.

"You just keep telling yourself that Noll," Gene replied as Mai began to move.

Mai started to wake up to the sound of two boys bickering with one another, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Opening her eyes Mai saw Naru and Gene standing at the end of the sofa. Mai sat up on the sofa with one hand on her head as Gene and Naru went silent as they watched Mai.

"Mai, you feeling any better?" Gene asked softly with a smile as Mai glanced up at the two in shock.

_"When did Gene get here? I hope my covers not blown. Oh yea Yun said Gene saved me at the lake,"_ Mai thought inwardly as her shocked expression faded at the sound of Naru's voice.

"Mai this is Eugene Davis," Naru introduced softly as Mai looked over from Naru to Gene with a small smile upon her face.

_"This is different,"_ Mai thought at how un-Naru like Naru was acting as she nodded to Gene out of respect of the introduction.

"My name is actually Oliver Davis. Gene is my older twin brother," Naru paused to let everything sink into Mai's brain.

_"I'll just listen even thought I know all this already, but I'll continue to let him think otherwise,"_ Mai thought as she continued to act surprised at Naru's explanation of the situation.

Naru went into detail of how he thought Gene was dead, and finding his body being the reason for coming to Japan. The hole story about how the Davis' adopted the two and how Naru came to find out that Gene was still alive after being in a coma for so long.

"This isn't the first time the two of you have met," Naru stated as Mai's eyes widened.

_"Is he talking about in my dreams or the lake,"_ Mai thought in shock as she scrunched her eyebrows together. "What?" Mai whispered in shock making a full recovery from her thoughts as Gene hide his laughter at her quick response.

"Mai, Gene is the one that's been helping you in your dreams," Naru indicated as Mai sighed in relief as Naru raised one of his eyebrows confused at the response Mai had given to the news.

"What a relief, I don't know if I could have handled your Narcissism in my dream as well as in reality," Mai smirked as Gene burst into laughter unable to hold it in any longer. Gene's outburst and Mai's sarcasm landed them both with death glares from Naru.

"Naru I don't know how the other's reacted to you lying to them, but I know you must of had your own reasons for keeping it a secret especially from me," Mai paused as she put her hand to her chin. _"That time you told me something and I got angry and just blurted out that you could bend a spoon using your mind,"_ Mai thought as she returned her attention to Naru. "I trust you," Mai mumbled as Naru looked at Mai with a smile.

_"Now that, I wasn't expecting,"_ Gene thought after listening to Mai's remark's and Naru's response.

* * *

**AN: Yes chapter 10 Done. until next time read and enjoy. don't forget to R&R ;)**


	11. Memories of Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

Price OF Life

11) Memories Of Old

* * *

Later that day Mai found herself on a small hill overlooking the lake. She watched as the other members of SPR (excluding Lin and Naru) searched for the second rune stone.

"With Mr. Kato in custody now, there's no reason for us to stay," Mai whispered sadly as she sat down on the damp ground.

_'I wonder why this place seems so familiar to me. Other than the fact that it's where Gene's body was tossed into the lake,'_ Mai trembled at the thought as her eyes began to close and she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Mai's Dream: 

Mai opened her eyes to find herself in a field with a small hill next to a lake, much like the one she was at before her dream.

"This Place…" Mai gasped before being interrupted by the sound of laughter behind her. Turning Mai saw four figures a male who looked to be in his mid 40's with brown graying hair and brown eyes. The man was definitely not of Japanese descent. The women on the other hand was Japanese and also looked to be in her mid 40's with long flowing black hair and grey eyes. The two young girls took more after their presumed father with the taller girl having shoulder length brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She looked about 6 or 7 years old, while the younger girl about 2 or 3 years of age had short brown hair Mai was unable to see her face to determine if indeed she looked more like her father by the eyes.

"I feel strange, like I know them," Mai commented under her breathe as she watch the two adults setting up for a picnic.

"Emme to Fast," Mai could hear the younger of the two children call out.

"Catch me if you can Katie," the older girl shouted back playfully with a smile.

"Emmeline, Kathryn foods ready," the women called after the two girls as the older of the kids glanced over to Mai's location with a smile.

"Did she just look at me?" Mai wondered as her eyes widened in shock as the girl nodded and smiled happily in Mai's direction.

"Coming **Mommy**, **Daddy**," Emmeline shouted putting emphases on mommy and daddy as she joined her parents and younger sister by a picnic basket and blanket laid out on the ground.

End Dream:

* * *

"Kana you think its ok for Mai to fall asleep out here so carefree?" Yun asked as they glanced up at Mai's sleeping form from where they stood at the water's edge.

"I'm not too worried about it Yun," Kana laughed as Yun raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why not? It could…." Yun trailed off as Kana motioned to the male figure standing not too far from Mai. "Oh," Yun mumbled as the two burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gene asked as he joined Yun and Kana by the lake.

"Nothing just the idiot scientist showing concern for an unnamed assistant," Kana chimed in as Gene glanced up at Naru watching over Mai's sleeping body.

"Sooner or later he'll realize he cares for Mai," Gene chuckled as the three returned to searching for the rune stone.

Mai opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dreaming anymore when she caught a glimpse of Kana, Yun, and Gene walking along the water's edge.

_'That girl, I know she could see me. I wonder if she has anything to do with this case,'_ Mai wondered to herself as she stood up.

_'All in due time,'_ a distant female voice echoed to Mai as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mai!" Naru called to his young assistant but Mai didn't respond. "Mai," Naru shouted icily as Mai turned around to face Naru.

"Sorry Naru,…. do you need me for something?" Mai hesitated as she was met with Naru's cold glare.

_'She surprises me even to this day,'_ Naru thought rolling his eyes. "We have work to do," Naru retorted.

"You mean where staying?" Mai asked confused as Naru just blankly glared at her.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mai," Naru shot back irritated.

"I thought since the police took Mr. Kato into cus…" Mai began but was cut short as Naru sighed.

"Detective Ito asked that we solve this case," Naru indicated annoyed as he turned and headed back to the mansion.

"Hey Mai over here," Monk cried out as Mai glanced over her shoulder to find Monk wailing his arms in the air before she let out a small laugh.

"Coming Monk," Mai replied as she ran over to were Monk and Ayako stood by a group of trees not too far from the lake. As Mai reach Monk and Ayako, they were joined by John and Masako.

"You wouldn't happen to know exactly where the rune stone is in the lake would you Mai?" Masako asked as all eyes turned to Mai.

Mai put her finger to her chin in thought before shaking her head disappointedly. "I'm sorry guys," Mai whispered as Monk put a reassuring hand on Mai's head. Moment's later rain started trickling down from the sky.

"Well I guess this means the search is over for today," John commented as they slowly made their way to the mansion. Mai's group met up with Kana, Yun, and Gene in the garden right before the rain poured down. The group raced back to the mansion and burst through the main door to escape the rain.

"I had hoped to stay in dry clothes for once," Gene sighed as he looked in a mirror that reflected him and several other SPR member drenched.

"Achoo," Monk sneezed as everyone hurriedly dried themselves off.

"I'll go make some hot tea for everyone," Mai announced as she made her way to the base at the end of the hall.

After everyone got nice and warm with a cup of tea, one of the maids arrived to announce dinner. Everyone except Lin left the base for the dining hall. The remainder of the evening went by fast and soon everyone was supposedly asleep. Mai found herself sitting in the room she shared with Kana and Yun unable to sleep. Looking at the clock it was one in the morning. Mai made her way silently through the room and out into the hallway where she let out a sigh. Moments later Mai found herself standing in the open doorway of the base. Mai stood silently watching Naru glance at several files before him on the coffee table and rolled her eyes.

"You know Naru, it wouldn't kill you to get some sleep," Mai commented as Naru glanced up from his files.

"No I guess it wouldn't," Naru stated sarcastically as Mai crossed her arms before glaring back at her boss.

Before Mai could come up with a -come back- the lights went out, leaving the two in complete darkness.

"Power outage?" Mai wondered as she tried to navigate through the pitch black to get a flash light located on the desk across the room from where she stood.

Some how Mai managed to retrieve a flash light without bumping or falling into anything. Once the flash light was on Mai pointed the light in Naru's general direction by the sofas.

"You alright?" Naru asked calmly as he stood making his way around the now somewhat visible furniture to where Mai was standing.

"Yea, I'm fine," Mai replied with a slight blush at the closeness of her and Naru.

"Good, we need to get the generator up and running," Naru stated as he grabbed hold of Mai's hand and nearly dragged the stunned assistant through the kitchen to the basement door.

"Naru wait I don't think it's a good idea to go down there," Mai announced feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up as Naru opened the basement door.

"It's the only way to get to the generator unless you would rather stay here by yourself," Naru sighed as he saw the worried expression on Mai's face. "Stop fidgeting and get moving," Naru ordered tugging on her hand once more as the two descended into the even darker basement.

The two then made their way across the room and over to the utilities box where the generator was located. Mai pointed the flash light at the generator, while Naru worked to get it up and running. Keeping the flash light level with the utilities box, Mai slowly moved her head and glanced through the darkness in the basement as a light near the stairs caught her eye. Mai's eyes widened at the site of a ghostly figure materializing near the stairs.

"Mai, I need light," Naru hissed as he heard the flash light hit the cement floor of the basement and glanced over at Mai who was now trembling. To Naru's surprise standing before them was a female ghost.

"Naru I think she's Madam Kato, Mr. Kato's mother," Mai whispered a little shaken at the blood pooling below the female ghost's body. Without hesitation Naru pulled Mai back behind him. The female ghost just smiled back before looking at Mai.

"I'm sorry I startled you," Madam Kato apologized as Mai cracked a small smile in return. "I don't have much time he's looking for me. The rune stone is calling to him you must find it before he does," Madam Kato indicated as she began to fade away.

"Wait where can we find the rune stone?" Mai asked hurriedly.

"Look to the shallows, there you will find what you seek," Madam Kato whispered as she fully disappeared. Mai and Naru looked around a minute as the power came back on.

"She planned for the power to go out knowing we'd come down here," Naru groaned grabbing the flash light before storming back to the base.

"Naru at least we know where to look," Mai chimed in with a smile as they reached the base. Naru didn't answer he just took his seat on the sofa and continued to read the files on the coffee table. Mai laid down on the sofa across from Naru as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mai's Dream:

Mai opened her eyes to the same field as her last dream. Something was different though, the calm and peaceful feeling that she had felt before was now replaced with hatred and fear.

"Mommy," Mai could hear a young girl cry as she turned to see the two year old Kathryn from her previous dream curled into a ball next to her mother's dead body.

"Oh my god theirs blood everywhere what happened here?" Mai gasped in shock as tears fell freely from her eyes down her face.

"Honey look," a women's cracking voice in the distance sounded as Mai jolted her head to see two figures approaching them.

"Poor girl left here all alone. Who could have done this," the man's voice chocked out as the two got closer allowing Mai a glimpse of their faces with a gasp.

"Mother, Father," Mai cried inwardly as her hands covered her mouth in shock.

Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama had knelt down next to the young girl who continued to cry.

"What's your name?" Mr. Taniyama asked as the young girl now aware of the new arrivals sniffled but kept her face out of sight.

"Kath (sob) ryn (sob)," the young girl informed between sobs.

"Well Kathryn how would you like to come with us for awhile? Will have someone come and take care of your mother in the meantime," Mrs. Taniyama assured with a bright smile holding her hand out to the young girl.

Kathryn hesitated for a minute before taking the nice women's hand not once raising her head as the two walked away. Mai watched as her mother and Kathryn walked away leaving her father behind to call the police. The scene changed to later that day as the sun began to set.

"Mr. Taniyama about the young girl," an officer began as Mai listened in. "We would hate to have to take her to the orphanage seeing how she's taken a liking to you and your wife," The officer announced as Mr. Taniyama nodded. "Whoever did this will undoubtedly come looking for her as well," the officer concluded as Mai stood in shock but continued to listen.

"We will give her a new name and new life until her own family comes to claim her," Mr. Taniyama indicated with a reassuring smile as the officer nodded.

"I will make all necessary documents ready for this situation so that it would appear the child was adopted out right," The officer announced as the two men took their leave. Mai's tears began to fall once more as she glanced over at the dead body being put into a black body bag. With the sound of a zipper closing the bag darkness surrounded Mai as she was once again asleep.

End Dream:

* * *

The door to the base opened slowly as Lin, Yun, and Kana entered glancing over at the sofas where Naru and Mai were sound asleep.

"So this is where Mai ran off to last night," Kana laughed softly making sure not to wake the two sleeping co workers.

"Should we wake them?" Yun asked glancing up at Lin.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Naru's not a morning person and I for one would rather not have to deal with a Naru that was rudely awakened," Lin replied as Gene entered the base as if on Que.

"Wake Who?" Gene wondered nearly shouting his question.

"Shhhh," Kana and Yun motioned to the sofas as Gen smirked an Lin shook his head before he went to work on his laptop.

Moments later Naru stirred awake sitting up as he glanced around the room as Gene's voice caught his attention.

"Did you sleep well Noll?" Yun teased as she sat down on a folding chair next to Lin.

Naru said nothing as Kana and Gene left the base to check the equipment. As soon and Kana and Gene left the rest of the SPR team members (excluding Madoka and Yasuhara) entered the base. Monk and Ayako as usual were bickering back and forth at each other not paying attention to their surroundings, as several figures glared at them. Masako and John hurried to calm the two down as Monk and Ayako finally noticed Mai sleeping on the sofa and became silent.

"We had a pleasant chat with Madam Kato last night," Naru stated breaking the silence as Lin and Yun stood instantly in shock.

"Isn't Madam Kato dead?" John asked as Naru nodded. "Then her spirit came to you," John remarked as Naru nodded again.

"Mai for some reason around one in the morning came down to the base. Shortly thereafter the power went out. We went to the basement to get the generator running and Madam Kato appeared," Naru recalled bluntly as everyone remained shocked.

"What did she say?" Monk asked worriedly.

"She told us where to look for the rune stone," Naru commented calmly as everyone gasped.

"Where?" Masako wondered harshly with her kimono sleeve to her mouth.

"The shallow end of the lake," Naru retorted as Mai began to stir. "After you all have eaten take Gene and Kana with you and find the stone," Naru ordered. By this time Mai was sitting up still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Everyone soon left the base except Naru, Lin, and Mai.

"Mai go with them and stay with Yun and Kana," Naru ordered as Mai nodded as she stood and left the base headed for the dining room.

_'Would it hurt him to say please once in a while?'_ Mai wondered to herself as she pushed her thoughts of her dream, to the back of her mind.

* * *

**(A/N:) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm done writing the next chapter as well so it will be up along with this one. Yeah two chapter's going up at once man am I good hehehehhe. Ok enough of that. Stay put for the next chapter of the story hopefully I haven't lost anyone yet with the plot. If you have any questions on anything let me know, I'll get back to you if I can without revealing to much of what's going to happen. Please Review thanks again for reading Price of Life. **


	12. Broken Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

Price OF Life

12) Broken Seal

* * *

After everyone finished their meals, they all returned to the lake to continue their search for the rune stone. Mai, Kana, Yun, and Gene searched the east bank where it was shallower, while Monk and John took the center leaving Ayako and Masako with the west bank. It only took about an hour before Monk and John shouted.

"Found it," John exclaimed as everyone gathered around John while Monk walked back to shore soaked from the waist down.

"You know Monk that's a good look for you," Ayako teased as Monk tried to dry himself off.

"Can it, old lady," Monk hissed as Ayako smacked him across his head.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," Ayako snapped back as Monk held his head with his hand in pain.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a lady," Monk whispered as Mai and John intervened before anyone was seriously hurt.

"We better get the rune stone back to base," Yun announced as Kana, Gene, and Yun stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Mai asked suddenly as the temperature dropped to near freezing.

"This is not good," Monk stated as Mai began to shiver in fear.

"Yea think," Yun commented rolling her eyes in the process as Spirits began to surround the group.

"Mai look out," Gene shouted as a spirit lunged towards Mai. At the sound of a whistle four of Yun's shiki darted out and rushed to Mai's defense. As the shiki made contact with the spirit a loud scream erupted from it before the spirit vanished.

"Naumaku- sananda- bazaar- dan- kan," Monk chanted as several more spirits vanished.

"They're going after Mai," Masako stated worriedly as more spirits appeared before them.

"Our Father, Which art in heaven," John began positioning himself in front of Masako.

"Rin- pyou- tou- sha," Ayako began as well placing herself near Gene and Kana.

Naru and Lin ran out of the mansion and through the garden when they heard the scream. Now viewing the scene before them Lin whistled as his five shiki darted out across the field and let loose on some of the spirits. Seeing a break in the spirits reappearing the large group made a run for it. They ran all the way to the mansion and breathed a sigh of relief once inside the grand foyer with the door closed firmly behind them.

"We're safe for now," Gene announced as Kana and Masako nodded in agreement.

"The lord knows we found the second rune stone. He'll definitely come looking for it," Yun indicated as everyone sighed in near defeat.

"Then we must get ready if we have any hopes of ending this tonight," Naru stated angrily as he made his way to the study.

Everyone fallowed Naru's lead and soon joined him in the study. Monk then placed the second stone on the desk before him as Yun checked on the covered stone still on the floor.

"Lin, Yun," Naru called as the two glanced at each other before nodding.

"It will take time to prepare," Yun added with Lin nodding again.

"Monk, Ayako I need you two to place wards around this room and the base. John perform exorcisms as needed," Naru ordered as the three left the study and made their way to the base. " Kana, Gene, Masako, and Mai you four return to the base and stay there," Naru added gruffly.

"Naru who's going to watch over them?" Yun questioned. "None of them know how to perform exorcisms," Yun protested.

"Yun it's alright none of us may know how to perform an exorcism, but that doesn't mean we don't know any defense mantras," Gene assured as Yun sighed in defeat.

_'Just to be safe I'm sending two of my shiki with you,' _Yun thought as Kana glanced over at Yun making eye contact with the young onmyoji.

_'If that's going to make you feel better, than no problems here,'_ Kana smiled as the other's remained silent.

_'Thank you,'_ Yun thought as she returned the smile to Kana.

With that over and done with Kana, Mai, Masako, and Gene, along with two of Yun's shiki left for the base.

"They'll be just fine Yun," Lin remarked placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You can never be too sure, especially when it involves Mai," Yun laughed and Lin smirked before the two got to work.

Back at the base Monk and Ayako finished placing wards around and where now heading back to the study with John.

"Mai is everything ok?" Gene wondered as he sat down next to Kana while Mai sat across from them. Masako had left for a bathroom break and headed for the room in the far corner of the base.

Mai was being very quiet and had her right hand placed over her heart in pain. "Yea everything's fine," Mai faked a smile as Masako returned from the bathroom.

Two hours later everyone returned to the study to find Lin and Yun meditating each sitting in front of one of the rune stones. The only light in the room came from candles that surrounded a large circle on the floor. A double calk circle surrounded the stones plus another larger circle that surrounded the two rune stones including Lin and Yun.

"What's happening?" Mai inquired as Naru stepped forward away from the wall.

"They're going to break the seals on the rune stones," Naru indicated -as a matter of factly-.

"Aren't they just giving the lord what he wants by doing that." Monk stated more of an observation than question.

"That's not true," Mai whispered as everyone except Naru, Lin, and Yun glanced at Mai.

"What do you mean Mai? The lord doesn't want the power of the souls trapped inside the stones?" Ayako asked curiously.

"No, that's not what I meant," Mai sighed agitatedly.

"Then what?" Naru wondered irritated as he glared at Mai.

"He does want the power that the soul's trapped have but he also wants to live," Mai stated the last part almost inaudible. Yun almost broke her concentration at Mai's statement but was relieved when Gene and Kana's attention was caught by Mai's words.

"He's dead there's no way he can possible be brought back," John gasped.

"I think what Mai means is the lord is looking for a body to make his own," Masako announced obviously proud for saying what she had.

"That's a possibility," Naru replied calmly.

_'Breathe Mai breathe,'_ Mai thought as she glance over at Gene and Kana who stood on the other side of Masako.

_'Mai it's alright, they're not going to figure it out that easily,'_ Kana smiled as Mai remembered to breathe.

The room began to fill with mist as Lin and Yun began their chants. The temperature in the room also began to drop rapidly as the chanting was showing signs of working when the rune stones cracked setting the spirits loose in the room.

"Well that was easy," Ayako mentioned flipping her hair back as a sinister laugh filled the room.

All the spirits began to scream in pain causing Masako to faint and Kana to fall to her knees with her hands to her ears in pain. Gene however kept himself composed enduring the pain.

"I should take this moment to thank those who broke the seals on the rune stones," the evil voice noted as the lords spirit began to materialize in front of everyone.

The lord's spirit took in his surroundings glancing at each person before stopping at Mai. Mai's eyes widened in fear as she made eye contact with the lord eyes. The lord sent a blast of energy at the group sending everyone (except Mai) against the wall.

"Mai," Naru shouted worriedly as it shown plain as day across his face that he was truly worried but that only lasted for a minute for his expressionless mask was back in place.

Mai now stood in the center of the room, her eyes blank as if she were in a trance like state.

* * *

Mai's Trance:

**(A/N): in this story a trance (ex: Mai's trance) is sort of like one of Mai's dream's but instead of sleeping she's fully awake in reality. Her Spirit is the one that's getting the action in limbo. Limbo in this story is the place between Dream and reality. Anyway enough explaining back to the story ********.**

"Foolish girl you haven't told them. Shame on you," The lord laughed as Mai remained unresponsive. "They are probable the only ones that can save you," The lord indicated as he circled around Mai taunting her with his words. "Oh well it's too late either way. You were going to die sooner or later. Why not sooner," the lord whispered in Mai's ear as tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks.

End Trance: 

* * *

The other's watched in fear as the lords Spirit continued to watch Mai. None of the SPR members were able to hear or understand the conversation going on between Mai and the lord's spirit.

"What's going on," Monk hissed as the Lord's spirit circled around Mai before the two were face to face once more.

"I don't know Monk, but from the looks of it, It's not good," John remarked as the SPR members watched as the Spirit then got up close and personal with Mai as if he where whispering something in her ear.

"Lin, Yun, Gene," Naru shouted as the three nodded.

Lin and Yun ran on the left side wall while Gene along the right side wall meeting again behind the Lord and facing Mai. All three sets of eyes widened at the state Mai was in, Mai's tears were non-stop her eyes remained blank as if nobody was home inside.

_'Kana do something, you have to get Mai back,'_ Yun cried inwardly as Kana's head snapped up ignoring the pain in her ears as she glanced at Yun's scared face from across the room.

_'I will try,'_ Kana replied in Yun's head as her eyes also went blank her body remained motionless.

"Kana," John called hesitantly as he knelt down next to the now hallowed frame that is Kana's body.

"Leave her," Naru shouted icily as he shout a glare in John's direction.

"Naru," Ayako and Monk shouted angrily in unison.

"She's gone to help Mai, now if you want to lose Mai by all means wake Kana," Naru retorted as John stood up and took a step back from Kana. "We have to distract the lord," Naru concluded receiving nods from everyone (except Mai and Kana of course).

* * *

Mai's Trance:

"Mai," Kana shouted sincerely into the darkness as Mai appeared in front of Kana.

"Kana, I'm sorry," Mai cried as tears still fell down her cheeks.

The two girls stood between reality and the astral plan of Mai's dreams. Kana pulled Mai's spirit into a comforting embrace.

"It's alright Mai," Kana reassured rubbing Mai's back soothingly.

"I'm just so useless. I even let that damn lord trap me," Mai stated harshly as her hands balled into fists beside her.

"Why don't we show the lord what you're made of Mai," Kana commented as Mai glanced up at Kana with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"How?" Mai asked questioningly as Kana smile. "Don't tell me you actually want me to revive that cold hearted bastard," Mai gasped as Kana shook her head. **(A/N: sorry for the language here it fits well though)**

"Oh no Mai," Kana reassured. "On this place your thoughts can be used sort of like how Naru uses his pk in reality," Kana indicated as Mai became even more confused.

"So why haven't I been able to do it before?" Mai wondered putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well I guess this is your first time being in Limbo," Kana shrugged.

"Ok, so how am I supposed to use pk when he's not even here?" Mai asked as Kana laughed.

"You actually thought I was going to let him interrupt our little pow wow," Kana teased. "After I'm gone he will return, but…," Kana was interrupted.

"Yea, yea the infamous But like I didn't see that one coming," Mai mumbled jokingly as Kana got serious. "Sorry," Mai apologized.

"As I was saying, using that power here against the lord won't destroy him only weaken him in reality and cause his soul to return to its body. Their John, Monk, and Ayako can finish him off," Kana announced.

"So if you're blocking him now, where is he?" Mai asked worriedly looking around the darkness surrounding them.

"He's still here just not able to find us at the moment," Kana indicated softly. "He'll be here soon, my times almost up. Hurry back to us, Mai." Kana added as she faded away.

"So this is where you've been hiding, You thought that stupid medium could save you," the lord's spirit laughed as he closed the distance between himself and Mai.

"She came here to give me some pointers," Mai retorted.

"Pointer's ha, your friends are the ones who need pointers, dear one," the lord hissed. "Unlike you who can only have your spirit in one place. I was able to split my spirit and have one in reality to deal with your friends, and the other one here to deal with you," The lord indicated as Mai grew even more angry.

"If you hurt any of them you'll pay dearly. That I promise you," Mai shout furiously.

"Oh I'm so scared," The lord quivered mockingly. "Not. Honestly a threat from the weakest link, so very unbecoming," the lord announced tiredly putting his hand to his mouth with a yawn.

"I may be the weakest link in reality, but here that's a different story," Mai stated as a blue aura began to surround Mai's body. This sight caused the lord to bring his full attention to Mai, as she sent her pk barreling towards the lord's spirit. Unable to dodge the lord took the full brunt of the attack head on, letting out a painful scream on impact as the lords spirit disappeared.

End Trance:

* * *

"You think sending a medium after her will help. How pathetic you all are," the lord laughed as he began calling spirits to aid him in attacking the SPR members.

"Protect Mai and Kana at all costs," Lin shouted as wave after wave of spirits attacked.

"It won't be long now your little medium's power is weakening, she can't hide the girl from me forever," the lord stated evilly as he himself set out to attack Ayako.

"Rin- pyou- tou- sha- kai- jin- retsu- sai- zen," Ayako chanted stopping the lord from advancing further.

Kana let out a soft moan as her eyes returned to normal and her hands begun to massage her temples.

"Kana are you ok?" Monk asked worriedly as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little headache," Kana assured as she glanced up at the lord with a smirk upon her face. "You better get ready Monk, it won't be much longer," Kana stated as Monk was on his feet.

"You better remove that smirk from your face medium, because now that you're gone your little friend is mine," the lord announced wickedly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kana replied as she got to her feet with the help of a now conscious Masako. "Mai may seem weak, but if you get on her bad side you'll be the one regretting it," Kana added as the other SPR member even Naru agreed with a nod.

"It can't be, this girl isn't that strong how can she… Ah," the lord cried putting his hands to his head in pain.

"Now," Naru ordered impatiently.

"Naumaku- sananda- bazaar- dan- kan," "Rin- pyou- tou- sha- kai- jin- retsu- sai- zen," "Our father, which art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven." Monk, Ayako, and John chanted in unison as the lords spirit cried even louder before being destroyed.

Everyone soon let out a sigh of relief as Mai fell to her knees. To everyone's surprise it wasn't Yun and Kana that reached Mai first but Naru.

"Mai are you alright?" Naru asked calmly as Mai giggled a little causing one of Naru's eyebrow's to rise in confusion.

"I'm Sorry," Mai apologized as she tried to compose herself. "I'm fine now," Mai stated with a smile before Naru helped her to her feet.

"Mai your ok," Monk cried out before almost tackling Mai back to the ground. Awarding him with Ayako's famous smack to the head.

"Gee's Ayako what you do that for?" Monk snapped as he let go of Mai.

"It accomplished what I wanted it to do," Ayako noted as she stood admiring her unscratched and unbroken fingernails.

Mai glance up at Naru who nodded as if reading her mind on what she wanted him to help her with. The rather large group made their way back to base. John helped Masako who's arm was over his shoulders for support. Kana and Gene insisted that they were fine to walk on their own, while Naru had his arm around Mai's waist to support her. Once in the base everyone began to pack with Masako and Mai doing light work.

Everything was soon loaded in the van and suitcases loaded in the SUV as they all stood outside the mansion. Naru had finished debriefing Detective Ito on the case and shortly after rejoined everyone outside. Naru glanced over at Mai as she gave him her puppy dog eyes, Naru in turn rolled his eyes with a nod in return giving her the go ahead to shout what he knew was coming.

"Case Closed," Mai cheered as both Monk and Gene wrapped their arms around Mai's neck before administering noogie's to her head. Everyone laughed at Mai's discomfort except you guess it Naru who just walked over to the van with Lin a few steps behind him.

Mai took one last look around the grounds before smiling as she saw Nori's spirit bowing before completely vanishing

"Mai hurry up Naru's going to be angry if we don't catch up with the van soon," Kana remarked as she got into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"Coming," Mai replied as she ran towards the SUV with a smile on her face.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**(A/N:) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's long but at least I'm finally done with this case. Now on to bigger things like Mai's two Dream's in the beginning of chapter 11(not the trance scenes the Dreams), and the happenings with Mai's tattoo. As always thanks to all who have reviewed so far. If it weren't for you all I'd probably be discouraged from finishing this story. Don't forget to Review. Please******


	13. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

_**Radio conversations Bold and italicized**_

Price of Life

Realizations

* * *

The long drive back to Tokyo for the girls was anything but pleasant. The two-way radio was now a three way radio, with Monk's car now having the same radio system installed. The caravan had soon made a stop at Monk and Kana's request to refill their gas tanks up, before they found themselves on the side of the road out of gas. The occupants of all three vehicles took this time for a much need bathroom break.

"Mai, you're still awake," Monk teased as Mai exited the black SUV.

"It's not as boring as being stuck in the van," Mai assured as she stretched arms reaching to the sky.

"I'm glad I choose to ride with you Monk," Gene remarked looking towards the silent passenger's of the van.

"Kana what are you doing down their?" John asked as he stood next to Kana who was knelt down looking under the SUV.

"I'm looking for that annoying radio receiver," Kana indicated as Monk and Gene chuckled in the background.

"Instead of removing it why don't you just switch the frequency of the receiver to the one in Monk's car," John announced as Kana jumped to her feet happily. "It will have the same effect on Naru either way," John added shyly as Monk and Gene stood in shock. Kana on the other hand was busy changing the frequency of the radio in the SUV.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Kana smiled at John mischievously as she finished changing the frequency of the radio and stepped down out of the SUV.

"Wow John, I never would have expected you to have suggested something like that," Monk commented patting the Priest's shoulder with a chuckle. John just lowered his head guiltily.

"Don't worry John, if anything happens…God forbid. The girls will still be able to get in touch with us," Gene reassured as John just nodded in understanding.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Ayako asked as she was joined by Yun, Mai, and Masako.

"Just about," Monk replied as he glanced over at the van noticing Lin recapping the gas tank. "Were just waiting for Senor Gas guzzler here," Monk concluded as he motioned to the black SUV as if on que the gas pump stopped.

Within minutes the caravan was back on the road with Lin in the van taking lead fallowed by Kana in the black SUV, and Monk in his car. Naru who was riding with Lin in the van, started to get annoyed after several attempts had failed to reach Kana and the other girls in the SUV through the radio.

_"What are those_girls up to?" Naru questioned to no one in particular. Lin keeping his eyes on the road in front of him sighed inwardly, knowing full well that Kana would do something like this for payback for installing the radio without permission.

_**"Naru the girls are fine. Kana's just taking her revenge out on you for not asking her permission to install the radio,"**_ Monk's voice echoed through the speakers in the van.

_**"Have any of you had contact with them?"**_ Lin asked Naru's unspoken question.

_**"Kana may be angry but she's not stupid,"**_ Gene's voice announced defensively through the radio.

_**"Tell Kana we understand and that it won't happen again," **_Lin spoke apologetically as Naru glared icily at the Chinese Man.

_**"Roger,"**_ Gene replied ending the conversation between the van and the car.

Meanwhile in the SUV the girls made the most of their Naru free radio time by blaring Music from the speakers. Only occasionally being interrupted By Monk and or Gene making song requests over the three way radio. In the very back bench seat of the SUV, Mai had finally drifted off to sleep. Her arms being used as pillows for her head, as the rest of her body stretched across the bench seat.

* * *

Mai's Dream:

Mai opened her eyes to a field of wild flowers. Sitting up in said field she took in her surroundings both colorful and refreshing. Looking out in the distance she realized that the field was surrounded by trees except for a small opening to her left.

"I have this weird feeling that this place isn't anywhere in Japan. I wonder where it's located." Mai pondered as she headed for the small opening in the trees. Passing the small opening in the tree's Mai took in the view as an old Victorian mansion stood in the distance.

"Wow, that has got to be the biggest house I've ever seen," Mai gasped at the sheer beauty of the mansion.

The scene before Mai was soon engulfed in darkness which was caused by thousands of black feathers falling down from the sky. The storm of feathers intensified as the air surrounding Mai's body lessened. The lack of oxygen to Mai's body was taking its toll as her eyes slowly closed sending her now limp body to the ground with a thud.

End Dream:

* * *

_**"How many o**__**f you ladies are still awake?"**_ Monk's voice sounded over the radio after a near half hour of silence.

"Ayako is Mai awake back there?" Yun wondered shaking the miko awake with her hand as Kana peered into the rear view mirror.

"Hold on let me check," Ayako yawned rubbing her eyes as she peered over the bench seat not fully awake yet to verbally answer so she nodded in response.

_**"Mai's the only one asleep,"**_Yun replied over the radio.

"Leave it to Mai to sleep anywhere," Masako whispered as Monk's voice sounded again.

_**"Told you Gene, that's ten dollars you owe me,"**_ Monk chuckled forgetting to take his hand off the talk button of the radio as the sound of money was heard crumpling over the speakers.

"So childish," Ayako mumbled as a faint gasp for air came out of Mai's mouth catching both the Miko's and mediums attention.

"Mai," Masako called worriedly under her breath as her and Ayako glanced back at Mai whose lips where now a hazy blue color.

"Mai," Ayako cried as she jumped over the back of the seat to Mai's side.

"Ayako what's wrong?" Yun asked hurriedly looking back towards the frantic Miko.

"Kana turn around we need to get Mai to a hospital NOW," Ayako ordered as her medical instincts kicked in.

Kana not giving any warning before slamming on the breaks while turning the steering wheel. The tires screeched under the pressure of the wheels turning and the brakes being applied. Soon the SUV was heading the opposite direction as Kana sped off, leaving behind a trail of white smoke from where the tires met the asphalt.

Meanwhile in Monk's car the three guys (Monk, John, and Gene) were in the middle of a debate. The conversation was stopped for a moment when the three spotted hurried movement in the SUV in front of them. They glanced through the back window as they noticed someone jump over a seat and resurfacing in the very back of the SUV.

"What's going on?" John wondered as worry struck the occupants of the car. Without any warning what so ever; the black SUV in front of them slammed on its brakes while successfully making a u turn without overturning the vehicle leaving tire tracks in its wake. After making the dangerously fast u-turn, the SUV speed off leaving smoke behind clouding the Monk's vision. Monk had intended on fallowing the SUV no matter what.

_**"Kana what's going on?"**_ Gene asked worriedly into the radio.

_**"It's Mai she's not breathing,"**_Yun cried sadly over the speakers. _**"Ayako said there's a hospital up the road,"**_Yun added a little more calmly.

In the van everything was quiet until the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Naru turned to look out the back window as Lin looked out the side view mirror. Both men were met with the sight of the SUV speeding off in the opposite direction.

_**"Lin,"**_ Gene's voice called over the radio with a little static. _**"Hospital,"**_ Gene concluded hastily as Lin didn't respond except to slow the van down to a near stop and made a u-turn so none of the equipment in the back would get damage. After making the u-turn Lin sped up to catch the other two vehicles.

At the hospital the doctors diagnosed Mai with Fatigue, also informing the rather large group that Mai would have to remain in the hospital for the next two days. Everyone just nodded at the doctor's explanation except Kana. Kana new it was probable the use of Mai's PK and not fatigue that was the cause of her being in the hospital, but didn't want to worry the other let alone tell them that she had the ability to use PK. After a couple of hours Kana, Lin, and Monk drove the other's home leaving Yun with Mai at the hospital. Kana returned later that night with a change of clothes for both Mai and Yun.

"This is going to be a long night," Yun whispered as her and Kana watched over Mai as she slept.

Several days later Mai had been discharged and was now on her way home with Kana and Yun. The three girls arrived back home later that night and no sooner after entering the house Kana was ushering Mai to her bedroom.

"Mai get some sleep. You're still a little weak," Kana ordered leaving the room after Mai had gotten under her covers.

"Noll has ordered you to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the week," Yun commented with an evil grin as Mai rolled her eyes. "Saturday you will return to work. Noll's orders," Yun added with a laugh at the angry expression on Mai's face. Yun Soon left after placing a glass of water by Mai's bed side, as Mai had once again drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mai's Dream:

Mai's eyes had opened wide as she took in her surroundings. Mai was standing just outside the house she had lived in with her parents.

"What am I doing here?" Mai wondered entering the house as old memories begun flooding her thoughts as she walked down the hallway.

Mai had entered the living room of her old house and found a young girl who she knew only as Kathryn asleep on the sofa. In the adjacent room her parents (Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama) sat at the table with the same officer that was in many of her previous dreams. Moving farther into the living room Mai listened closely to the adult's conversation.

"With these adoption papers Kathryn will now have a safe and happy future," The officer assured as Mai glanced down at the papers in front of the officer.

"I just hope no one questions little Kathryn," Mrs. Taniyama whispered as Mai noticed the worried expression on her mother's face.

"Dear shouldn't you say our little Mai? That is the name we gave her on the adoption papers," Mr. Taniyama informed putting his arm around his wife in comfort. Mai had jerked her head up from her own thoughts as her father's words finally registered in her brain.

"I'm adopted," Mai gasped as she once again glanced down at the adoption papers revealing the truth to her eyes.

The paper's stated that the young girl known as Kathryn was now under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama. Her new name will be Mai Taniyama. Upon reading the first two sentences Mai's expressions had changed several times the last being disbelief, when Mai glanced over to the sofa at the now visible face of Kathryn.

"Kathryn is me. I'm Kathryn," Mai chocked out as Mai's younger self stood from the sofa and joined Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama at the table.

"Kathryn dear for your safety Mrs. Taniyama and I have adopted you and are giving you a new place to call home," Mr. Taniyama indicated as Mai noticed a somewhat confused expression on Kathryn's face.

"Are the bad people going to find me?" Kathryn asked worriedly as Mrs. Taniyama wrapped her arms around the young girl.

_'For a two year old she speaks rather well,'_ Mai thought as Mrs. Taniyama's voice brought Mai's attention back.

"We've changed your name in hopes that they won't dear," Mrs. Taniyama assured.

"What's my new name," Kathryn asked sadly. Mai caught on that Kathryn probable was sad that she wouldn't remember her real name as tears streamed down Mai's face.

_'I really didn't remember my real name,'_ Mai cried inwardly as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Mai Taniyama," Mr. Taniyama replied happily as a smile appeared on the young girls face.

_'Even at such a young age I was still able to smile,'_Mai thought. "Mom dad you did all this for my safety," Mai cried as even more tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Daddy, Emme," Mai whispered as darkness over took her.

End Dream: 

* * *

Yun and Kana watched over Mai as all sorts of expressions appeared on her sleeping face.

"Kana you think Mai is dreaming of her past?" Yun asked glancing over at Kana who was standing at Mai's bed side.

"Kathryn is me. I'm Kathryn," Yun and Kana heard Mai whisper as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Well that answers that question," Yun mumbled as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do now?" Yun wondered as Kana closed her eyes in thought.

"Nothing," Kana quietly replied opening her eyes and glancing over at Yun. " Emmeline told us that we were not allowed to reveal anything until her arrival," Kana concluded.

"Daddy, Emme," Mai whispered again as her eyes slowly opened showing hints of pain and sadness as tears slid down her face.

"Mai are you alright?" Yun's worried voice asked as Mai looked up at her two guardian's standing now on either side of her bed.

"I'm fine just remembering my past," Mai slowly almost in a whisper announced as she brushed her tears away.

It took Mai several days to semi return to her normal cheerful self. By Friday night Mai had come to a conclusion that she would in time meet her rightful family.

'I haven't changed. I may have two names now, but I only have one body; one personality. I'm still me,' Mai reassured herself as a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**(A/N: The long awaited chapter 13 finally done. As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with the story thus far. I'm eternally great full to all of you. Please remember to review for your reviews are the deciding factor on how fast the next chapter/chapters get put up.**


	14. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

Price of Life

Confessions

* * *

Friday night had come and gone with the blink of an eye. It was Saturday morning now and already Mai, Yun, and Kana where on their way to SPR.

"Mai your back," Monk's voice sounded as the main SPR door opened revealing Mai, Yun, and Kana.

"Monk, I can't breathe," Mai cried as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. At this moment Ayako decided it was time to jump in and whack the Monk over the head.

"Ayako, what was that for?" Monk moaned as he turned abruptly to the miko.

"Mai said it herself. She couldn't breathe so I figured I'd help out a little," Ayako announced as Mai sighed.

"Mai, tea," Naru ordered from the confinements of his office.

"Yes _'Master'_," Mai replied as she hurriedly went to make her bosses tea.

Hours later Mai found herself alone in the office except for Lin and Naru. Lin didn't really count since he hardly ever left his office. Naru pretty much did the same thing with the occasional cry for tea. Day soon turned to night as Gene entered through the main door.

"Mai what are you still doing here?" Gene wondered as Lin entered the common area from his office down the hall.

"I was finishing some filing that didn't get done while I was away. Don't worry I was just about to leave," Mai noted as she maneuvered her arms through the sleeves of her jacket with great difficulty.

"You need a hand with that?" Gene asked worriedly noticing the painful expression now plastered across Mai's face.

"No…. I'm fine it's just a pulled muscle," Mai hesitated for a minute as she thought of a lie to tell the two men. _'They can't find out that I'm in pain,'_ Mai cried inwardly as she let a fake smile appear.

"It's late Mai. We can take you home if you like," Lin offered sensing that something was a little off with the young assistant standing before him.

"No that's ok Lin I think I'll walk home tonight, but thank you anyway," Mai smiled and bowed to the two men before leaving.

"There is something odd about Mai lately," Gene remarked as Lin glanced down at the teen.

"So you've noticed it as well," Lin commented with a sigh. "Whatever it is, knowing Mai she'll keep it to herself until she feels like it's the right time," Lin finished heading into Naru's office as Gene bolted out the main door after Mai.

"Mai," Gene shouted from across the street as Mai stopped to glance over her shoulder at Gene who was now crossing the street.

"Gene what are…" Mai started but was cut off by Gene.

"Mai, I'll walk you home. If I don't Monk and Kana will never let me hear the end of it," Gene stated as Mai sighed with a nod.

The two then headed down the sidewalk in the direction of Mai's home. Mean while Lin had entered Naru's office with an old case file in hand as Naru closed his cell phone ending the call.

"Lin, we will return to England at the end of the week," Naru stated bluntly as Lin's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Lin questioned as Naru looked up from the file before him.

"That was my mother on the phone and she wants us to return," Naru replied coldly as Lin nodded.

"You don't have any intentions of returning, do you Noll?" Lin asked as Naru glared icily at the Chinese man. Understanding Naru's actions Lin returned to his office to book one way flights for Naru, Gene, Madoka, and himself. Later on that night Mai found herself in her room crying.

"The lord's spirit was right, I am weak. I can't even bring myself to tell my friends that I'm in pain," Mai cried silently unable to bare the pain as she muffled her cries in her pillow.

Taking a few minutes to calm herself down; Mai headed for the bathroom taking her pajamas with her. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror as she waited for the water to heat up, Mai glanced down at her tattoo.

"It's been 3 months since I received this damn tattoo. I wonder how much time I have left." Mai pondered. "One wing left, and only two feathers to go," Mai sighed sadly and she got in the shower.

The rest of the week at SPR went fast and soon it was again Friday night. For Mai it was a ruff week for the pain was rapidly getting worse, but she continued to hide it from the others.

_'That's just great. I'm stuck in the office by myself yet again with Naru,'_ Mai moaned to herself not realizing Naru was leaning against the doorframe to his office watching her.

"Mai I have something to tell you," Naru stated professionally as if he were speaking with a client. Mai a little shocked at her bosses presence fell backwards in her chair hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ouch that hurt," Mai remarked not noticing the brief grin on Naru's face as she stood. "What is it Naru? Do you need me to get you more tea?" Mai asked curiously as Naru remained silent his expressionless mask back in place.

"There is no need," Naru replied calmly as Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_'She really has been around me to long if she's picking up that habit,'_ Naru thought with a slight smirk.

"You don't want tea, that's unlike you Naru," Mai indicated as she made her way to his office door to retrieve his tea cup from earlier but stopped suddenly as Naru grabbed a hold of her arm.

"This will be your last day," Naru exclaimed coldly as Mai jerked her head up to look into her bosses cold blue eyes. "I'm closing SPR for good," Naru added coldly as he continued to glare at Mai.

"What do you mean closing?" Mai asked hurriedly as tear threatened to spill.

"Lin, Madoka, Gene and I will be returning to Japan on Sunday," Naru announced in a calm but professional manner as he closed his office door and made his way to the front door.

Mai stood in shock unable to move as Naru left. After the main door closed it finally hit Mai. The one person she was in love with was leaving and had no intentions of returning. Listening to her heart Mai quickly ran out the main door and after Naru down the stairs.

"Naru," Mai cried as she opened the main buildings door. Naru paused in his steps and looked over his shoulders at Mai as a glint of sadness crossed over his eyes.

_'Come on Mai you can do this,'_ Mai thought as Naru turned around fully so that they were face to face.

"What is it Ms. Taniyama?" Naru asked professionally as Mai hesitated a light drizzle of rain now falling down on them.

"Naru I… I… I'm in love with you. I have been for awhile now," Mai blurted out entangling her fingers together afraid to even look at Naru.

_'Gene's the one you love Mai not me,'_ Naru stiffened angrily as the rain started to pour down heavily. "Is it me you love or Gene?" Naru asked calmly as a sharp pain entered his chest. Both Naru and Mai were completely soaking wet by this time.

_'How can he think that. It's always been him not Gene,' _Mai cried inwardly as she lifted her head her eyes meeting his for a brief moment before Naru turned and walked away leaving Mai in shock.

Kana and Yun had gone out shopping after work and where now on their way back to the office as they turned the corner across the street from SPR and ducked for cover under the café's awning.

"Kana isn't that Mai across the street in front of the main building?" Yun asked curiously as Kana turned her attention to the main building that housed SPR.

"I think so," Kana replied as the person they were watching fell to their knees. Not hesitating both Kana and Yun darted across the street.

"It is Mai," Yun noted as the two girls ran down the sidewalk noticing that Mai was still on her knees. Mai's left hand was flat against the concrete propping the upper part of her body up while her right hand clasped onto her chest in pain.

"Mai," Kana and Yun cried in unison as they got closer to the young teen.

"Kana… Yun…," Mai called between gasps of air as Kana and Yun pulled Mai up onto her feet. Kana and Yun then helped Mai back to SPR where she could dry off.

"Thank you," Mai whispered as Kana helped dry her off.

"Mai what happened? And I don't want to hear that it nothing because it's obviously something," Yun snapped.

"I guess I need to start from the beginning," Mai paused as the second to last feather fell from out of nowhere and into her lap.

"The beginning is always a good place to start," Kana stated agitated as she sat down next to Mai on the sofa while Yun opted to stay standing.

"This all started the night I brought Gene back to life. I had passed out while the two of you were busy breaking the seal on Gene's body," Mai began taking a few seconds to breathe before continuing. "While I was passed out I had another one of my out of body experiences. That's when a ghostly figure appeared in front of me. The ghost weather it was male or female I'm not sure, but it had told me that in order for me to save Gene. It needed to awaken the power inside me, it then placed its hand on my chest just above my heart," Mai stated as she pulled down her t-shirt to reveal what remained of her tattoo.

"Mai, the tattoo appeared when the ghost touched you," Kana gasped more of an observation than a question.

"The ghost informed me before it had touched me, that if I did indeed revived Gene I would be breaking a taboo in the spirit world," Mai added lowering her head to look at the floor.

"Mai, why didn't you tell us that before hand?" Yun wondered angrily as tears trickled down Mai's cheeks.

"This is what remains of what used to be a pair of wings. I don't have much time left," Mai concluded ignoring Yun's prior question.

"Are you saying that the price for breaking this taboo is your life?" Kana asked frantically as Mai nodded in response. "Mai this is serious stuff. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Kana asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't want any of you (Kana, Gene, or Yun) to blame yourselves," Mai mumbled as her and Kana continued to cry.

"Are you in pain Mai?" Yun wondered genuinely concerned.

"At the beginning it was ok, but lately it's been almost unbearable," Mai sniffed brushing her tears away as Yun pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"If you had come to us sooner Mai, the pain might not of escalated to that point," Yun indicated still holding Mai in her arms rubbing her back soothingly with her hand.

"Mai I'm sure Yun would agree with me when I say this," Kana paused waiting for Mai to calm down a little before continuing. "Even though we're here to keep an eye on you, you still have or friendship and our loyalty no matter what anyone else may think or say. We trust you," Kana added as Mai faintly smiled.

"Don't you worry Mai. After all you're under our care, mine especially. Therefore we will do everything in our power to help you," Yun informed with a grin as Mai sighed happily.

"Is she really related to Lin?" Mai whispered to Kana questioningly.

"It's kind of hard to believe with Lin being so quiet and all, but yes they're related," Kana laughed as Mai joined in.

"I heard that," Yun hissed but calmed down after seeing a genuine smile appear on Mai's face.

"Anyway we should probable start heading home now it's getting late," Kana indicated as the three made their way to the SUV that was parked in the parking lot.

By the time Kana parked the SUV in the drive way of their home the rain had stopped. The three girls exited the SUV and headed for the front porch where a male figure leaned against one of the wooden pillars.

"Gene, what are you doing here?" Mai asked in shock as Gene glanced over at the three girls.

"It's about time you three got home," Gene remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as Yun rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked none of us had a curfew," Yun retorted as Gene chucked.

"Very true," Gene replied with a smile.

"This is a rather unexpected visit," Kana teased as they entered the house.

"Make yourself at home," Mai stated as she ushered Gene into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea maybe," Mai asked as Gene nodded.

Mai soon returned to the living room with four tea cups, giving Yun, Kana, and Gene their cups of tea before she sat on the armrest of the smaller sofa Yun was occupying. While Gene and Kana sat next to each other on the larger sofa. Several minutes later and the room still remained quiet until Gene's voice sounded.

"I have something to tell you all."

* * *

**A/N: Yet another chapter finsihed. Im so evil leaving it hang like this (lol). I know some of you are probable going to be upset with this chapter but i promise you it get's better as the 'series' progresses. And yes I just hinted that their will possible be a sequel. Maybe it will even be a trilogy, who knows it all depends on you the reader. So stay tuned to the next chapter for you never know it may be the last. ***evil laugh***** **As Always review please.**


	15. Good Bye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

AT: _Thoughts are italicized_

_Telepathy conversations italicized _

Price of Life

15) Good Bye?

* * *

"I have something I need to tell you all," Gene blurted out earning him there full attention.

"Thank god someone broke the silence, I thought I was at someone's funeral," Yun cried as she glanced over wincing at the seriousness in Gene's eyes.

"This is serious Yun," Gene firmly announced as Yun refrained from anymore sarcastic comments as Mai moved over to the window and looked out miserably as the rain began to fall yet again.

"Mai, Naru told you already. Didn't he?" Gene asked in shock as Mai looked over her shoulder at Gene with sadness in her eyes before returning her attention back to the rain falling outside.

"What would Naru have told her?" Kana questioned as Gene lowered his head and glanced down at the floor. Gene then closed his eyes thinking of the right words to say to the three girls whom he would inevitable miss the most for they are his saviors.

_'Gene just tell us,'_ Kana spoke agitatedly only to Gene as he nodded in understanding but before he could say anything Mai spoke.

"Naru, Gene, Lin, and Madoka are returning to England," Mai bluntly stated as Kana and Yun gasped in shock.

"What?" Both Yun and Kana shouted in unison as they glanced at Mai then quickly at Gene for any signs of the news just mentioned being a joke.

"What Mai said is true," Gene reassured with a sigh. "Naru has closed SPR and we will be leaving on tomorrow," Gene added as Yun and Kana sat in silence no doubt due to shock.

That moment the door bell rang causing all three girls to jump slightly. Mai who was already standing made her way slowly to the front door.

"Lin, Madoka," Mai whispered sadly as she opened the front door revealing the tall Chinese man and Naru's teacher.

"Mai we have something we need to…" Madoka began but Mai interrupted her before she could finish.

"We know," Mai sadly remarked before holding the door open for her two ex- coworkers quietly ushering them down the hall into the living room.

"Madoka," Kana whispered as Yun simultaneously called out her brother's name as they entered the living room. Kana and Yun both glanced over at Mai as she returned to looking aimlessly out the window before turning back to Lin and Madoka.

"How did you all find out?" Lin asked but then smirked as Gene turned his head around from his position on the sofa. The room had remained dark due to the fact that no one felt the need to turn the lights on.

"I see," Madoka chimed in but was quickly ushered out of the living room and down the hall by Kana who was fallowed shortly by Lin and Yun as they made their way to the study.

Mai and Gene remained silent for several minutes as Mai continued to look out the window, with tears now streaming down the young girls face.

"Mai," Gene called out to the teen as she tilted her head slightly in Gene's general direction. Mai's eyes filled with tears of sadness as Gene joined her by the window.

"I feel like an idiot," Mai whispered as she felt Gene's hand gentle grip her shoulder.

"You're not an idiot Mai," Gene reassured as Mai couldn't help but laugh slightly causing Gene to crunch his brow in confusion.

_'I am an idiot,'_ Mai cried inwardly. "I thought if I just told Naru how I felt. That maybe, just maybe it would've been enough to make him to stay," Mai whispered as she closed her tear filled eyes allowing its contents to spill down her cheeks.

"Noll rejected you," Gene chocked out as Mai nodded painfully as Gene then wrapped his arms around Mai in comfort.

"He asked me if it was him I was in love with or you," Mai mumbled as Gene's eyes widened in shock before he sighed heavily.

_"Idiot Scientist,"_ Gene thought as he turned Mai around to face him. Mai realizing that Gene would want to know himself which one of them she would choose.

"Gene, I love you both. It's just my love for you is more of a brotherly love than anything else," Mai indicated as Gene once again put his arms around Mai comfortingly.

"I know Mai, and for what it's worth your secret's still safe with me," Gene replied as Mai nudged her head into Gene's shoulder and cried softly. After Mai had finally finished with the water works the two sat on the sofa quietly waiting for the others to return.

_'You wouldn't have said that Gene, if you knew of my current situation,'_ "Thank you Gene," Mai whispered moments before Kana, Yun, Lin, and Madoka returned to the room.

"Mai, will you come to see us off tomorrow?" Madoka asked as Mai glanced up from where she sat.

"I don't think so," Mai replied dejectedly as Madoka rushed over to Mai giving the young girl who remained seated a hug.

"Kana and Yun have stated that they will remain here in Japan with you," Lin commented bringing Mai to her feet.

"Yes," Mai replied softly in understanding as Lin pulled her into a hug shocking Mai. _'This is so unlike Lin,'_ Mai thought as she hugged the Chinese man in return.

"It's getting late," Yun blurted out as Madoka and Gene sighed sadly.

"We better get back then. We still have some packing to do," Lin announced as he hugged Yun as Madoka did the same with Kana. Gene and Mai just stood quietly next to each other looking at the siblings in front of them.

"Keep in touch," Yun snapped at her brother as he and Madoka headed down the hallway to the front door. Lin paused and turned around giving his sister a smile before returning to the entry way to wait for Gene.

"Take care," _'I will truly miss you, Gene.'_ Mai smiled as she was pulled into yet another hug.

"Thank you Mai for everything," Gene whispered to Mai as a single tear fell down her cheek. Gene had let go of Mai and was soon hugging Yun goodbye. Without delay Gene found himself standing in front of Kana as Yun put an arm around Mai's shoulders.

"Take care Gene and remember to stay in touch," Kana ordered as Gene smiled. "Don't hesitate in putting Noll in his place either," Kana added as Yun and Mai giggled softly in the back ground. "Also…" Kana was then cut off by Gene's lips as they pressed against her own. Kana's eyes widened in surprise when she realized what was happening, but soon closed her eyes as she lost herself with in the kiss.

"It's about bloody time," Yun cried out unable to contain her laughter any longer. Lin and Madoka watched silently from the entry way as the two teens kissed lovingly. Kana and Gene finally broke for air minutes later, as Yun was so ready to pull out a chair and some popcorn if the kissing scene hadn't ended when it did. The six people soon said their goodbyes as Gene, Lin, and Madoka left leaving Yun, Kana, and Mai saddened.

"Hey I have an idea," Yun blurted out as Mai and Kana turned to Yun. "We can go to the airport tomorrow and see them off without having to see them," Yun stated as Mai looked over at her in confusion.

"How do we do that?" Kana questioned as Yun grinned mischievously in return.

"The airport has a perimeter fence we could just watch from there," Yun indicated putting her arms around both Kana and Mai's shoulders.

"I guess so," Mai replied worriedly as Kana nodded in agreement.

Night soon turned to day and finally it was an hour before their ex coworkers flight was scheduled to leave. The three girls were soon on their way to the airport which was about a thirty minute drive from their house. Meanwhile at the airport Gene, Naru, Lin, and Madoka stood right outside the security check point.

"Madoka," A familiar voice called out through the crowd as Madoka turned along with Lin, Naru, and Gene.

"Monk I'm glad everyone… well almost everyone could make it," Madoka corrected herself but not before grabbing the attention of a certain Narcissist.

_'Why didn't Mai come to see us off?'_ Naru questioned inwardly rewarding him with an icy glare from Gene.

_'Idiot Scientist,'_ Gene retorted only to his brother as Naru looked out of the corner of his eye at his angry twin. Ever since Lin, Madoka, and Gene returned home the night before Gene hadn't spoken a single word to Naru leaving the idiot scientist puzzled.

"Now that you mention it we did stop by the house to see if the girls (Kana, Mai, and Yun) were coming but the SUV wasn't in the driveway," Monk indicated rubbing his hand through his hair.

"We have already said our goodbyes," Lin assured quietly.

"I hope that one day our paths will bring us together again," John smiled and bowed slightly at the group standing before him (Lin, Madoka, Gene, and Naru). Madoka smiled as her, Lin and Gene bowed respectfully back at the Priest while Naru shook his hand.

"Yea Yea, just take care of yourselves and watch over a certain work- a- holic," Ayako chimed in not being one for goodbyes as she fixated her gaze on her finger nails. Madoka and Gene laughed as Naru glared back at the Miko. Lin stood silent giving the miko a nod in understanding.

"Hey If my bands ever in England you have to promise to look me up and see the show," Monk blurted out as he dodged a blow to the head from Ayako.

"We would never miss it for the world," Gene reassured. Yasuhara took hold of Madoka's hand and placed a kiss lightly on the back of it as Lin glared at the young university student.

"It was a pleasure working alongside all of you," Yasuhara commented after letting go of Madoka's hand.

"If I ever need any help on researching anything I'll be sure to e-mail you," Madoka replied as Yasuhara readjusted his glasses reflecting the florescent light back.

"I will look forward to seeing all of you when I go back on tour," Masako announced as Naru and Gene winced. To say the least; neither of them were really fond of the young medium, but respect for her abilities remained.

"British Airway's flight # BA8 is now boarding at terminal 1-N," a voice over the intercom announced grabbing Madoka' and Lin's attention.

"That's our flight," Naru mumbled as the two groups did their last minute goodbyes with hugs for the girls and handshakes for the guys.

Within minutes Lin, Madoka, Naru, and Gene made their way through security and out of site of the ex SPR irregulars. The irregulars then made their way back through the main lobby and as they were about to walk out of the airport a human rope line formed blocking their exit. Fifteen or so men and women dressed in all black with ear pieces (think Men in black the movie), made up the human rope line holding the spectators at bay. While two other men in black walked along side a very beautiful young lady dressed in an elegant yellow sundress.

"All this for one little girl?" Ayako wondered as Monk sighed and glanced over at Masako as she spoke.

"With this kind of enterge the girl is probable either famous or very very rich," Masako informed as their glances returned to the young lady who was now being ushered into an awaiting limo outside.

"Well whoever she is, she has no right to block the exit for her own amusement," Ayako hissed as the human rope line dispersed allowing them passage out the doors as the limo drove away.

Just outside the airport perimeter Mai, Kana, and Yun were leaning against the SUV watching as planes took off and landed.

"Their on a British airways plane," Kana informed breaking the silence that had surrounded them since their arrival.

"There it is," Yun indicated as she pushed herself off the SUV into an upright position. "It's heading onto the runway now," Yun added as Mai walked up to the tall chain link fence that separated them from the runway.

"I guess this is really goodbye," Mai whispered her fingers intertwining with the chain links of the fence as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Kana and Yun remained standing by the SUV as they watched over Mai, giving the young school girl her space. The wind blew through the air causing several strands of Mai's hair to blow across her face. Mai grabbed the strands and pulled them back behind her ear as a caravan of cars and one limo pulled up behind the SUV. Yun and Kana positioned themselves in front of Mai defensively as several men and women exited the cars making their way to the limo.

"What's going on?" Mai asked under her breath as Kana and Yun glanced at one another before turning their gaze back at the limo. Within moments a very beautiful young lady in an elegant yellow sundress emerged from the limo. Her brown wavy hair swaying in the wind along with the ruffles of her yellow sundress; the ladies light caramel colored eyes glistened as the sun's rays broke through the clouds.

"It's been to long," the lady commented with a bright smile tilting her head slightly giggling.

End of Price of Life

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about leaving the end of 'Price of Life' as a cliffhanger. The Sequel is called 'Price of Time' and I assure you it will be up soon, I promise. So with my first fanfic finished and the sequel soon to be posted, let me know what you think thus far. Flames are welcomed just go easy on me please. Once again review and continue to read there's a little summary for 'Price of Time' below). **

**

* * *

**

**Summary for Price of Time****:**

**Mai's health is rapidly deteriorating as Kana and Yun rush to find a cure. Could a trip to America with someone from Mai's past help cure her? What will happen when Noll, Lin, and Gene return to Japan, only to find out that Kana, Yun, and Mai are missing? Will SPR be able to solve their newest case without the help of their missing members? Is it possible that Lin is seeing a spirit that neither Gene nor Masako can see? Find out in the next installment of the Price of series called Price of Time. Hope to see you all next time, thanks for reading. **


End file.
